Crocevia
by TinaBest1
Summary: Podrá Cayo enamorarse de una humana? LA aceptarán en la corte? M por algún lemmon
1. Chapter 1

_**Dis: "Todo Twilight pertenece a SM. La historia es producto mío".**_

* * *

[Narra Athenodora]

Una densa capa de nubes impedía el paso de los rayos del sol, algo poco inusual si vives en Volterra. Caminaba por las calles llenas de gente viendo como los extranjeros se hacían fotos en todos los sitios, como los mercados estaban repletos de mujeres que esperaban turno para comprar, como los niños jugaban, alegremente, en la plaza mientras me dirigía a la cafetería de siempre, a la cual iba todos los días a desayunar, cuando un chico rubio (que tendría mas o menos mi edad) captó mi atención. Estaba, tan solo, a varios metros de mi, a su lado había un chica rubia y al otro lado un chico moreno. Cada paso que él daba era seguido por otro de los dos chicos. Era como si lo estuvieran protegiendo de algo, era como si lo estuvieran escoltando.

Sus ojos rojos me cautivaron, perdiéndome en su mirada. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago [i]¿Acaso me había enamorado?[/i] Noté como me ruborizada, le aguanté la mirada unos segundos más y después, muy a mi pesar, seguí mi camino.

[i]¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¡Había visto al ser más perfecto de todo el mundo! [/i] Una felicidad invadió mi cuerpo la cual tardó poco en irse cuando su cara se dibujó en mi mente. Aquel chico tenía el rostro severo, sin demostrar ninguna sonrisa, parecía enfadado.

Entre tantas cavilaciones llegué a la cafetería sin darme cuenta.

Me senté en un taburete de la barra.

—Aquí tienes, Athenodora

—Gracias, Trudy.

Trudy la propietaria de la cafetería me puso un Capuccino con galletas.

—De nada, cielo —me acarició la mejilla — que aproveché.

—Gracias —repetí mientras la regalaba una enorme sonrisa.

Trudy me conocía desde que era niña, ya que papa me llevaba con él a desayunar todos los domingos.

Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico dejándome sola, sin ningún familiar, pero con una considerable herencia que cuidaba muy bien y no despilfarraba; desde entonces vengo todos los días a desayunar antes de irme a trabajar al hospital. Hoy como era sábado tenía decidido hacer algunas compras para llenar la despensa.

—Dos cafés con leche y uno solo —dijo un chico moreno a mi lado.

Tan sumida había estado en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que el chico rubio, seguido por los otros dos, había entrado a la cafetería y estaba a mi izquierda al otro lado del chico moreno.

—Aquí tienen —Trudy les puso sus cafés.

Esta se volvió a mí.

—¿Tienes el día libre, Athenodora?

—No, tengo turno de tarde y de noche —hice una mueca.

—Siempre estás trabajando, cariño.

Le sonreí.

—Francesca tenía boda y me preguntó si podía cambiarla la guardia de hoy —me encogí de hombros— así que hoy tengo doble turno.

Me sonrió.

—Por lo menos te gusta tú trabajo, ser médico y especializarte en ginecología y obstetricia no es algo que haga mucha gente.

—Trudy… —susurré en un tono de voz para que me escuchara.

—Si tú no fardas de tus especialidades lo haré yo, ya sabes que te considero como una hija —le sonreí—. Te lo preguntaba por que vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hija María esta noche, pero ya me has dicho que no puedes.

—¿Cuántos años hace María ya?

—Quince.

—Vaya si parece que fue ayer cuando era un bebé.

—Si —a Trudy se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Otro día me paso a darla el regalo.

—No te preocupes, cielo.

Miré el reloj.

—Trudy me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer unas compras antes de que comience mi turno.

—Claro, cielo.

Le pagué el desayuno y salí de la cafetería sin atreverme a mirar al chico rubio por quedarme prendida en su mirada, dejándolo allí, sin decirle nada.

[Narra Cayo]

Volterra se considera una ciudad escasa de nubes y lluvia, donde predomina un son abrasador durante todo el año. Por eso nosotros no podemos salir durante el día. Hoy el cielo estaba encapotado y era una oportunidad perfecta para salir a la calle y abandonar el castillo, donde vivía con mis hermanos, Aro y Marco, y con la guardia, por unas horas.

—Aro voy a salir

—Está bien, hermano, pero llévate a Jane y a Alec contigo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, era absurdo, no me hacían falta niñeros y menos siendo un vampiro.

—Ya sabes que es solo precaución.

—De acuerdo, hermano —acepté resignado— ¡Jane, Alec!

Los dos llegaron hasta mí en pocos segundos.

—¿Sí?, maestro —preguntaron al unísono.

—Saldréis conmigo, hoy.

No dijeron nada, solo asintieron.

Atravesé la gran sala, en donde me encontraba, hasta llegar a la segunda puerta que conducía a la calle.

El aire, cálido, rozó mi piel haciéndome sentir un Sueve escalofrío.

Caminaba por la avenida Grisford cuando la vi. Estaba, tan solo, a unos metros de mí. Morena, delgada, un poquito más baja que yo, sus ojos. Sus ojos marrones que me aguantaban la mirada lo mejor que podían ni siquiera pestañeaban. Poco a poco aquella chica empezó a ruborizarse y pude ver, gracias a mi aguda visión, como la sangre llegaba hasta sus mejillas y la teñían de rojo. Poco después apartó su vista y siguió con su camino. Mis pies, tomando vida propia, comenzaron a andar siguiendo a aquella muchacha que tanto me había fascinado.

* * *

**El primer capitulo de la historia que subo aquí, espero que os guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dis: "Todo Twilight pertenece a SM. La historia es producto mío".**_

* * *

[Narra Athenodora]

Hice las compras como me había propuesto al comienzo de la mañana. Cuando terminé volví a casa con todas las bolsas. Era la hora de comer así que me preparé una ensalada, algo ligero, no tenía ganas de ponerme a cocinar.

Me senté en el sillón, encendí la tele y puse el telediario para verle mientras me tomaba la ensalada.

Poco a poco las noticias pasaron a un segundo plano y mi mente la ocupó por completo: el chico rubio de ojos rojos. Comencé a analizar los acontecimientos ocurridos esa mañana: Primero me le encuentro en la calle donde me mira con una mirada fría y severa, después, se presenta en la misma cafetería en donde he entrado yo, piden tres cafés… hasta ahí todo bien, pero [i]tiene guardaespaldas [/i] ¿Qué chico de mi edad tiene guardaespaldas?, tenía que ser un chico famoso o rico porque otra explicación no había. [i]¿Puede ser albino? [/i] Sus ojos rojos, como el diamante, eran preciosos [i]os preguntaréis: ¿a quién le gusta unos ojos rojos?[/i] Pues a mí. Se salen de lo común y eso es más excitante, se sale de los límites establecidos por la genética, no es común por eso llama siempre la atención.

Entre tantas cavilaciones llegó la hora de irme al hospital, cogí mi maletín y salí de casa. Caminé por las calles hasta llegar a mi destino. Esta vez sin encontrármelo.

[Narra Cayo]

—Ya estáis de vuelta —saludó Aro cuando nos vio entrar a la gran sala de los tronos.

—Si, hermano —conteste secante.

Él tomó mi mano y se quedó mirando al vacío. Mi hermano tenía el don de leer todos los pensamientos de una persona con solo tocarla, por eso había cogido la mía para observar lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

—Es hermosa, hermano, un buen partido.

—¿Algo más?

—Gervasi ha tenido una visión en la que os veía juntos —sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los míos— ella como vampiro.

[Narra Athenodora]

—Buenos días, Claudia —saludé a la recepcionista cuando entré al hospital.

Me apresuré a llegar a mi consulta, pude ver, en la sala de espera, que me estaba esperando Marie.

—Marie —la llamé, esta levantó la cabeza de la revista que estaba leyendo.

—Doctora Williams —me saludó

—Pasa —dije mientras abría la puerta.

—Gracias por atenderme antes de la hora de las consultas, Doctora Williams.

—Marie, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Athenodora? Eres mi enfermera desde hace dos años, tenemos la suficiente confianza.

—Si, losé, pero se me hace extraño.

Las dos reímos.

—Bueno vamos a ver como está el precioso bebe, túmbate.

Marie se tumbó en la camilla y le puse el gel para poder hacerle una ecografía.

—Mira —le señalé en la pantalla el corazón — hay está el corazón, y ¿ves? Aquí está una manita y ahí la otra.

Su cara se iluminó y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Estas de siete meses —le recordé mientras le limpiaba el gel de la tripa— tienes que tener mas cuidado y no hacer mucho esfuerzo. Cuanto más esté ahí dentro mejor.

Se incorporó con mi ayuda.

—Muchas gracias, Athenodora.

—¡Por fin! —dije con una sonrisa, ella también se rió— si me haces caso tú niña estará muy bien.

—Gracias, de nuevo.

—De nada. Si te pasa algo, a cualquier hora, me llamas.

—Lo haré —me contestó antes de salir de la consulta.

[Narra Cayo]

Estábamos reunidos en la sala de los tronos cuando observé a Gervasi que miraba a un punto fijo y su vista se perdía en la nada.

—¿Qué has visto, Gervasi? —inquirí.

—Ha Athenodora, Amo.

—¿Qué pasa? —volví a inquirir.

—No va a trabajar toda la noche, mi amo, un compañero la va a sustituir.

—¿A qué hora?

—Saldrá del hospital a la una de la mañana, amo.

—Bien…, Aro saldré —remarqué la última palabra— solo.

El interpelado me miró y asintió.

[Narra Athenodora]

La tarde transcurrió entre consulta y consulta, entre buenas y malas noticias, entre saludos y despedidas, entre doctora y paciente. La noche se presentó tranquila, ningún grande ajetreo en el sector de ginecología y obstetricia.

—Athenodora —saludó Hang cuando entró en la habitación para los médicos— Estefanía.

—Hang, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté— hoy no tienes turno de noche.

—Vengo a sustituirte.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que mañana por la mañana tengo que pasar consulta y ya comienzo las vacaciones y porque llegas haciendo muchas guardias.

—¿Has hablado con Francesca?

—Si.

—Bueno pues entonces voy a recoger mis cosas y me voy a casa. Gracias.

—Las que tú tienes.

Le sonreí antes de salir.

Dejé la bata y cogí mis cosas. Era la una de la mañana. Me despedí de ellos antes de irme y del personal del hospital antes de salir a la calle.

Cuando salí me encontré con el chico rubio que había visto esta mañana, estaba apoyado en la pared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer y darme un poco de crédito cuando aún recién empiezo a subir aquí la historia. Gracias. **

_**Dis: "Todo Twilight pertenece a SM. La historia es producto mío".**_

* * *

**[Narra Athenodora]**

—Hola —me saludó cuando pasé por su lado.

—Hola —le contesté.

—Tú eres la chica que me he cruzado esta mañana.

—Sí —contesté tímidamente.

—Perdona, me llamo Cayo, Cayo Vulturi —me tendió la mano.

—Athenodora Williams —le contesté mientras estrechaba su mano.

Ésta estaba fría, muy fría.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado, Cayo? —alcé una ceja.

—Te oí hablar con la propietaria del bar de esta mañana.

—Trudy —le interrumpí. Él asintió.

—Y me enteré de que tenías guardia. Quería conocerte.

—¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

—En realidad, no. Iba de camino a un bar que conozco y decidí probar suerte —sonrió. Tenía una perfecta sonrisa que me hizo suspirar.

—Pues ha dado resultado —le contesté como pude.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —preguntó, ahora, con una sonrisa torcida, perfecta, ¿quién podía decir que no?

—Si.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Vamos.

Caminamos hasta un pequeño bar, no muy lejos de mi casa. Entramos y me condujo hasta una mesa que estaba más apartada del resto, en un rinconcito, perfecto. Cayo separó una silla y me ayudó a sentarme como todo un caballero.

La chimenea que había en aquel bar nos proporcionaba un magnifico calor, que se agradecía en estos días de frío.

—¿Qué van a tomar? —preguntó el camarero.

—Una coca cola —contesté.

—Que sean dos —repuso Cayo.

—Ahora se las traigo.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué querías conocerme?

—Fuiste la única que se me quedó mirando, normalmente la gente rehúsa mi mirada.

—¿Por qué?

No contestó se limitó a señalarse los ojos.

—¿Por eso? —pregunté atónita.

Asintió.

—Y por que casi siempre voy acompañado de…

—Tus guardaespaldas.

Asintió.

—Esos si que dan miedo, sobretodo la rubia… tenía una cara de mala leche… aunque tú tampoco te quedabas atrás…

Se quedó sorprendido mirándome.

—Lo siento —agaché la cabeza— tengo una bocaza muy grande, algunas veces no me controlo y digo lo que pienso.

No dijo nada.

—Creo que debería irme.

Hice ademán de levantarme pero su brazo me sujetó obligándome a sentarme de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, casi todos me dicen que tengo muy mal genio —sonrió.

Le sonreí débilmente.

—Aquí están las bebidas.

Puso una coca cola a cada uno.

—Gracias —contestamos los dos.

—Tome, cóbrese —dijo Cayo sacando un billete de diez Euros— quédese con el cambio.

El camarero se limitó a sonreír en señal de agradecimiento.

—¿En donde nos habíamos quedado? —preguntó una vez se fue el camarero.

—En que casi todos te dicen que tienes mal genio.

—Si, cierto. Bueno no siempre, ahora no tengo mal genio, pero digamos que me enfado con facilidad.

—Vaya… ¿y por qué te enfadas con facilidad?, haces un doble trabajo: enfadarte y desenfadarte.

Se rió.

—No te rías, es verdad —dije poniendo mi cara más seria y creíble, pero no funcionó y se rió aún más.

Tomé un sorbo de mi coca cola. Iba por la mitad.

—¿Sabes? No me he reído tanto en mi vida.

—¿Estas de guasa?

—No. En mi familia procuramos ser serios y muy pocas veces nos reímos.

—¿Se puede saber de donde vienes? Me estoy dando cuenta de que eres muy raro— dije ironizando.

—¿Y no te doy miedo? —preguntó más serio que antes.

—No —respondí segura.

Había algo en él que me hacía sentirme a gusto y protegida.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?, no tienes que ser muy viejo.

—¿Cuántos me hechas?

—Mmm… —hice que pensaba— treinta.

—Menos.

—¿Veintiocho?

—Más

—¡Veintinueve!

Sonrió al igual que yo.

—Casi como yo, tengo veintiocho.

—Me tengo que ir, he de llegar a casa —dije después de media hora de cháchara.

—¿Te esperan tus padres? —preguntó confuso.

—Ojala —suspiré— mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 6 años.

—Lo siento —casi susurró— no debería haber preguntado.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo superado o eso creo.

Sonrió.

—Así está mejor.

—¿Sería mucho preguntar que les pasó?

—No, murieron en un accidente de tráfico y me dejaron sola y sin ningún familiar. Estuve en un orfanato hasta los dieciocho años y después me puse a estudiar medicina. Pude pagar todo gracias a la herencia de mis padres y actualmente… creo que ya te sabes el resto.

—Doctora Williams —finalizó— ¿lo has superado?

—Si, pienso que no hay que ponerse histérica y pensar que todo se ha acabado por que tus padres han muerto y los vas a olvidar, todo lo contrario tienes que seguir adelante como ellos hubieran querido, eso sí, sin olvidarlos. Llevarlos dentro de ti.

Me tomó la mano que estaba sobre la mesa, el cambio de temperatura provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Se tuvo que dar cuenta por que apartó la mano.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —me hice la tonta.

—Será mejor que te acompañe a casa —desvió el tema.

No quería regañar con el, ni decirle nada que le hiciera enfadar, así que dejé el tema por zanjado mas adelante lo descubriría.

Caminamos por las calles, pero esta vez hasta llegar a mi casa.

—Aquí es.

—¿Quieres subir?

—Otro día. Creo que me están esperando en casa.

Le sonreí.

—Otro día —repetí— gracias por acompañarme.

—Ha sido un placer.

Me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla, la cual estaba igual de fría que las manos, abrí la puerta del portal del bloque de pisos donde vivía.

—Buenas noches —me volví a despedir.

—Buenas noches, Athenodora —susurró en mi oído antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer en la noche.

* * *

**Si puedo luego subo otro, me da que son cortos aquí. **

**Besos. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

**[Narra Athenodora]**

A la mañana siguiente el sonido del teléfono me despertó.

—¿Si?

—Athenodora soy Hang.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi la una del mediodía, ¿te he despertado?

—Si.

—Vaya…, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, era hora de levantarme ya. ¿Qué querías?

—¡Ah!, si. Verás mañana me voy de vacaciones y quería invitaros a tomar algo para despedirme de vosotros. A los demás ya se lo he dicho solo faltabas tú.

—Vale, ¿a qué hora?

—A las nueve de la noche en la cafetería de Trudy.

—Está bien, hasta esta noche.

—Adiós, Athenodora.

Colgué.

Me levanté de la cama y subí la persiana, todavía el cielo seguía nublado. Me preparé el desayuno/comida porque las horas que eran…, me dediqué a limpiar un poco la casa, cuando estaba terminando de hacer la cama mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla, era un número que no tenía en la agenda.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Athenodora? —su voz.

—Si —contesté.

—Soy Cayo.

—¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? Estoy segura de que anoche no te lo di.

—Tengo contactos —oí como se reía levemente.

—Contactos… ya, estoy empezando a pensar mal.

—Tranquila —su voz era suave— quería preguntarte si podríamos vernos esta noche.

_¿Esta noche? ¿Y ahora qué decía? Si le digo que he quedado con los amigos puede sentarle mal… y no quiero eso._

—Estoy mala, Cayo. No puedo salir, lo siento.

—No te preocupes —su tono de voz cambió, parecía triste.

—Si mañana estoy mejor, puedes venir a verme —intenté animarle.

—Tranquila, recupérate. Adiós.

Colgó, colgó sin dejar despedirme.

Eran las ocho y media y ya estaba lista para ir a donde habíamos quedado todos. Me puse el abrigo y cogí el bolso. Solo esperaba no encontrarme con Cayo. Llegué al bar, donde ya estaban varios compañeros del hospital, incluido Hang.

**[Narra Gervasi]**

—¡¿Por qué me ha dicho que está mala cuando ayer estaba perfectamente? —rugió mi amo cuando entró a la sala.

Me puse de pie enseguida.

—Ella no quería hacerle daño, amo.

—¿No? ¿Y por qué me dijo que estaba mala?

—Por que pensaba que si le decía que se iba a ir con los compañeros de trabajo se sentiría peor y se pondría como está ahora, amo. Ella no le quiere así.

Parecía que se estaba calmando un poco al decirle que ella no le quería ver así.

**[Narra Athenodora]**

Pasamos la noche hablando, riendo, cantando… Casi todos se habían ido solo quedábamos tres.

—Te acompañaré a casa, Athenodora, son las tres de la mañana.

—Gracias, Hang, de verdad no hace falta.

—Athenodora… —comenzó a regañarme.

—Está bien, vamos.

Nos despedimos de Erik que era el único, aparte de nosotros, que todavía estaba allí.

Los dos caminamos hasta mi bloque de pisos, alcé la vista antes de llegar y pude ver la silueta de un hombre en el portal. Intenté fijarme más y descubrí que era Cayo. Me paré en seco.

—¿Qué sucede, Athenodora? —se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

—Nada, solo que… ya no hace falta que me acompañes…

—Vale —se quedó parado.

Nos despedimos con dos besos.

—Pásatelo muy bien en tu viaje.

—Lo intentaré —me contestó antes de irse.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me dirigí al portal.

—¿Quién era ese? —preguntó con un tono borde.

—Hang, un compañero de trabajo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por si necesitabas algo, he llamado un montón de veces al telefonillo, pero no contestabas y en el teléfono tampoco. ¿Sigues estando mala? —preguntó serio e irónico.

—Tengo una explicación para eso.

—Estoy deseando oírla.

—¿Quieres subir y hablamos tranquilamente? —pregunté enfatizando el tranquilamente.

Aceptó a regañadientes.

Abrí la puerta del portal y los dos subimos hasta el segundo A.

—Sigo esperando —me dijo cuando entró y cerró la puerta.

—Poco antes de que tú me llamaras Hang me había llamado, se va de vacaciones y nos quería invitar a los compañeros a una copa. Yo acepté. Poco después me llamaste tú y no sabía si decirte la verdad, no sabía como ibas a reaccionar y no quería hacerte daño por que me importas —cogí una bocanada de aire y solté todo de golpe— se que te conozco de un día pero has despertado algo en mí que nadie lo ha hecho.

—Athenodora yo…

—Si ya sé, seguro que tienes novia o no te gusto pero te lo tenía que decir —agaché la cabeza— querías saber la verdad y ya la sabes, puedes irte si quieres.

Sentí como se acercaba a mí, me levantó el mentón y juntó nuestros labios.

—No me voy a ir, no tengo novia y no quiero a nadie más que no seas tú. Te amo Athenodora, desde el primer día en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

—Yo también te amo —susurré antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dis: "Todo Twilight pertenece a SM. La historia es producto mío".**

**Capítulo V**

* * *

—Y bueno… se que eres doctora, ¿pero en qué especialidad?

Estábamos los dos en el sillón viendo la tele, yo estaba acurrucada en su pecho y él me rodeaba con su brazo.

—Ginecología y obstetricia —contesté.

—Traes niños al mundo —susurró contra mi pelo antes de darme un beso.

—Si, pero no siempre, también paso consulta —me sonrió

—Y tú, ¿a qué te dedicas?

Noté que se puso rígido por lo que concluí que era un tema delicado.

—Al negocio familiar —se limitó a contestar.

No quise incomodarlo más así que no hice más preguntas.

Poco a poco noté como el sueño hacía acto de presencia en mí y como de a poco mis ojos se cerraban.

**[Narra Cayo]**

Athenodora estaba dormida en mi pecho, este era duro por lo que ella no estaría cómoda. La levanté, sin ningún esfuerzo, en mis brazos y la llevé hasta su cama. La recosté en ella y la tapé con las sábanas, no sería de un buen caballero que me acostara a su lado, y como yo no dormía simplemente me dediqué a observar su belleza en silencio.

**[Narra Athenodora]**

La luz que entraba por la ventana hizo que me desvelara. [i]¡Mierda! –pensé- no había bajado la persiana.[/i]

Al ratito llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación y a pareció Cayo.

—Hola, amor —me saludó— te traigo el desayuno.

Me senté en la cama y él se acercó a mí. Depositó un beso en mis labios antes de dejar la bandeja en mis piernas.

—¿No vas a desayunar?

—No, ya lo he hecho.

Le sonreí.

—¿Hace mucho que estas levantado?

—Como media hora —respondió primero para después besarme la mejilla.

Desayuné bajo su atenta mirada. Cuando terminé hice ademán de levantarme para llevar la bandeja a la cocina pero el me lo impidió.

—Vístete, vamos a dar un paseo. Hace buen día.

—Pero no hay sol —me quejé.

—¿Para qué me tienes a mí? —preguntó en broma.

—¡Cierto!

Me abalancé sobre él para besarlo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Me duché rápidamente y me puse ( http : / www . fotolog . com / cosmosonic / 47729603 ) **(N/A: sin espacios y sin paréntesis).**

Salí al salón y vi que me estaba esperando con la chaqueta puesta.

—Estas hermosa —me susurró acercándome a él.

—Gracias —sonreí tímidamente.

Abrió la puerta, bajamos las escaleras y salimos a la calle.

Me tomó de la mano, cosa que me dejó sorprendida por lo refinado que era, y fuimos paseando hasta el parque, más grande, de Volterra.

Mientras caminábamos conversábamos de cosas insustanciales.

—Dime, ¿ya no necesitas guardaespaldas? —pregunté con una sonrisa, lo menos que quería era que se sintiera incómodo.

Me miró y se rió.

—No, puedo cuidarme solo. ¿Quieres que los traiga algún día?

—No por favor, me sentiría muy rara y no podría actuar con naturalidad —dije parándome.

—¿Qué no podrías hacer? —preguntó con su típica sonrisa torcida.

—Por ejemplo: esto —puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cara y me elevé un poco para poder llegar a sus labios.

Le besé dulcemente esperando su respuesta la cual no tardó mucho en llegar. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él. Su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca, entrando a ella y jugando con la mía, intentando conquistarla pero no lo conseguía. A los minutos nos separamos.

—Definitivamente no los traigo —concluyó con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarme.

Varias horas después un aire molesto y frío se despertó. A su roce con mi piel, tirité, Cayo lo notó y se quitó la chaqueta y me la pasó por encima.

—Gracias —le dije con una sonrisa a la cuál el contestó con otra— pero ahora pasarás tu frío.

—No tengo frío, amor, además ya estamos llegando —me señaló el bloque de pisos que quedaba como a cien metros de nosotros.

Llegamos al portal.

—¿Te vas a quedar a comer? —pregunté esperanzada de que contestara que "si".

—No, tengo que volver a mi casa, se preguntaran donde he estado todo este tiempo —me contestó mientras avanzaba hacia mi y me acorralaba contra la pared.

Sus labios buscaron los míos para juntarse de nuevo. Sus besos eran como una droga para mí, cada vez que me besaba necesitaba que volviera a juntar nuestros labios.

—¿Mañana trabajas? —susurraron sus labios en los míos.

—Si, es lunes —le di un corto beso— pero solo por la mañana.

—¿A qué hora sales?

—A las tres.

—Te estaré esperando en la puerta del hospital.

Mi cara se iluminó.

—No hagas ninguna locura —me recomendó— quiero verte bien mañana.

—Me he cuidado todos estos años sola, no creo que me pase nada. Además tú me vas a proteger, ¿no?

—Siempre.

Volvió a juntar nuestros labios.

—Te amo —me susurró antes de irse.

—Yo también.

* * *

**Espero vuestra opinión. Gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dis: "Todo Twilight pertenece a SM. La historia es producto mío".**

**Capítulo VI**

**

* * *

**

**[Narra Cayo]**

Poco después de dejar a Athenodora en su casa llegué al castillo. Aro me recibió con una sonrisa que no me molesté en contestar. Marco estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo un libro antiguo. Ningún miembro de la guardia estaba allí.

—Te ha cambiado, hermano —me dijo Aro con voz monocorde.

—¿Cómo que me ha cambiado? ¿Qué pretendes decir?

—Sonríes con dulzura cuando estás con ella. Eso no lo has hecho nunca.

No contesté.

—¿Dónde te has quedado esta noche?

—Siempre quieres saberlo todo —susurré— ya lo sabes, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

—No es lo mismo —contestó— solo puedo ver, a través de Gervasi, simples detalles.

Puse los ojos en blanco antes de sentarme enfrente de Marco.

—¿Cómo puedes estar al lado de ella sin que influya la sed?

—No huele como los demás. Su olor es débil para mí, es tenue, y no me quema la garganta.

—Pero incluso la has besado. No sé de donde sacas tanto autocontrol, hermano.

—Vaya, por lo menos una cosa que no sabes —dije con ironía pero sin ningún rasgo de emoción en el semblante.

Me levanté y me encaminé a mi habitación, hasta mañana no estaría con Athenodora.

Entré, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me tumbé en la cama, boca arriba y puse mis manos detrás de la cabeza.

Athenodora, ella, había conseguido despertar en mí todo lo que había estado enterrado en el fondo de mi corazón durante tanto tiempo. En mi mente aparecieron aquellos preciosos ojos que me encontré por primera vez en la calle y me imaginé su sonrisa, aquella que ella me había dedicado el día que la conocí.

**[Narra Athenodora]**

Era de noche por lo que ya me había metido a la cama, me arropé y apagué la luz. Mi mente se quedó pensando en Cayo, se había quedado en mi casa, cosa que no me importaba, había dejado de ser un extraño para mí, ahora era mi novio y eso me gustaba. Era refinado, discreto y sofisticado. Sus ojo rojos, característicos de él, me dejaban sin aliento. Había cambiado mucho la expresión de su cara, no era la misma cara seria que vi el primer día, era cariñoso y amable conmigo. Pensando en él me dormí.

Me levanté con el sonido del despertador y me preparé y desayuné antes de ir al hospital, hoy no tenía tiempo de ir donde Trudy.

A las ocho salí de casa. A las nueve menos diez estaba en la consulta y mi nueva enfermera, Sara, ya estaba preparando todo. Marie se había dado de baja debido a su embarazo.

A las nueve empunto comenzaron las consultas. Como cada día, las mujeres que tenían cita, iban entrando en su turno.

—Mire este es su bebe —se lo señalé en la pantalla.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estoy? —me preguntó la mujer morena.

—De tres semanas.

—Vaya…

—La voy a mandar hacerse unos análisis para ver como tiene todo y asegurarnos que por el momento todo está bien.

Ella asintió.

La enfermera me dio el papel, en él señalé lo que quería para verlo en los análisis y luego se lo entregué a la mujer.

Así toda la mañana, cada mujer que entraba me planteaba un problema diferente. Me encantaba mi trabajo, me agradaba poder ayudar a la gente.

Cuando salió la última mujer eran las tres de la tarde y Sara y yo habíamos terminado nuestro turno.

—Voy a recoger mis cosas —me dijo Sara.

—Si, claro —contesté con una sonrisa.

La muchacha salió y empecé a ordenar una carpeta cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —invité.

Oí como la puerta se abría. Cuando me di la vuelta para ver quién era me llevé una sorpresa.

—Hola, amor —me saludó Cayo.

Me levanté y fui hasta él.

—Hola —dije antes de besarlo— no pensaba verte hasta que saliera.

—Quise entrar antes, he estado mucho tiempo sin verte.

Sonreí.

—Si quieres me voy —dijo inocente.

—No, ya casi he terminado. Estaba colocando una carpeta.

Me sonrió.

—Te espero.

—Siéntate si quieres —me hizo caso y yo volví a mi carpeta.

—Te sienta bien esa bata.

—Gracias —noté como subía la sangre hasta mis mejillas lo bueno era que estaba despaldas.

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y entró sofocado.

—Lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupada pero te necesitan en el quirófano una mujer se ha puesto de parto y no hay ningún médico.

Me levanté corriendo.

—Cayo, ella te llevará a la sala de espera. Cuando pueda iré a por ti.

—No te preocupes.

Salí corriendo al quirófano.

Después de casi una hora había nacido el niño que tantos problemas había causado en el parto: el cordón umbilical estaba enrollado en su cuello, por lo que tuvimos que practicarle una cesaría a su madre para que no saliera perjudicado.

Una vez que cogí mis cosas, fui a buscar a Cayo. Me lo encontré sentado mirando hacia el frente, cuando me vio aparecer sus ojos se posaron en mí.

—Lo siento.

Se levantó.

—No pasa nada, estas cosas pasan —me tomó de la mano— ¿vamos?

—Sí.

Salimos del hospital y comenzamos a andar por la gran avenida.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté

—Te voy a invitar a comer.

Miré mi reloj.

—¡Son las cuatro y veinte minutos!, madre mía que tarde. Te tendrías que haber ido a comer sin mí. Estas no son horas de comer.

—¿Entonces que hacemos?

—Podemos ir a comprar la comida, vamos a casa y vemos una peli. ¿Qué te parece?

—Mmm…, vale.

* * *

**Hasta aquí hoy. Espero que os haya gustado. Ya se que son cortitos pero ya tengo escrita la historia completa. Gracias por los rr. Espero recibir más, vuestras opiniones son bienvenidas. Si puedo subo otro (todavía me quedan trabajos del instituto) si no, mañana subiré. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Dis: "Todo Twilight pertenece a SM. La historia es producto mío".**

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

**[Narra Athenodora]**

Fuimos a un restaurante que a Cayo le gustaba, pedimos la comida y mientras la preparaban nos tomamos una coca cola. A la hora de pagar, pagó Cayo, no me dejó ni sacar el monedero. Cogimos la comida, preparada ya en las bolsas, y fuimos a mi casa.

Pusimos la comida en los platos y la llevamos a la mesita del salón que está entre la tele y el sofá.

—¿Qué peli? —le pregunté.

—¿Te parece bien: la vida es bella?

—Sí.

La metí en el DVD y me senté al lado de Cayo.

—¿Por qué has elegido esa?

—La vi con mis padres cuando tenía cinco años y me marcó mucho. Me gustó la forma del padre de explicar y hacer creer a su hijo que era un juego en el que tienen que participar y cumplir una serie de reglas para no ser descalificados en aquel sitio, no un campo de concentración nazi y lo que les podía pasar.

Me sonrió con dulzura y me besó.

Vimos la película mientras nos comíamos la comida que habíamos comprado. Inconscientemente me llegó a la mente el detalle de que Cayo había comido poco al igual que las otras veces que habíamos comido juntos, deseché rápido este pensamiento pues ahora yo tampoco había comido mucho.

—¿Qué hiciste ayer por la tarde?

Me miró sin decirme nada.

—¿Trabajo familiar? —aventuré.

—Sí —contestó incomodo.

Este tema no le gustaba.

—¿Y tú?

—Ordenar unos papeles para el hospital, estudiar un embarazo complicado, clasificar una carpeta, ducharme, cenar, ver muy poquito la tele, dormir y por supuesto echarte mucho de menos.

Una sonrisa alumbró su rostro.

—¿Tú no me has echado de menos? —pregunté con un puchero en los labios.

—Mucho —me contestó antes de juntar nuestros labios.

El beso comenzó con dulzura pero se fue intensificando. Su lengua quiso abrirse paso a mi boca y lo consiguió. Cayo me tomó de la cintura y me pegó más a él. Para poderle besar mejor: me senté encima de él y puse mis manos en su nuca. Su brazo se enroscó en mi cintura y la otra mano la posó en mí nuca. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo rubio mientras jugaban con él. Su boca se deslizó hasta mi cuello besándolo frenéticamente pero algo, de repente, lo hizo parar y separarse de mí. Sus ojos estaban oscuros.

—Lo siento —se disculpó cuando me sentó, de nuevo, en el sofá.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que me tengo que ir.

Se levantó del sofá.

—Cayo, ¿qué pasa? No hace falta que te vayas.

Este ya estaba al lado de la puerta.

—No te vayas, por favor —supliqué.

Me miró seriamente, tanto, que hasta mi última célula se estremeció. No me dijo nada solamente me miraba sin ninguna expresión en sus ojos. No quería decir nada, no quería que se fuera, no quería perderlo, no lo soportaría. Tomé su mano y tiré de él hasta el sofá. Nos sentamos e hice que pasara su brazo por mis hombros para poder acurrucarme en su pecho.

—Te quiero —le susurré antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida en su pecho.

* * *

**Siento el retraso pero con el instituto no he tenido mucho tiempo. **

**Gracias por dejarme los reviews. **

**Besos. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Subo otro capítulo por todo lo que he tardado en subir. Espero que os guste y para Nanaw2 que preguntó cuando la convertiría Cayo: pronto pasará. Solo hay que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo. Gracias por seguir esta historia. **

* * *

**Dis: "Todo Twilight pertenece a SM. ****La historia es producto mío".**

**Capítulo VIII**

**

* * *

**

**[Narra Athenodora]**

Un mes había pasado desde aquella reacción, brusca y sin sentido, de Cayo. Nuestros besos no llegaban a más que eso, se quedaban en besos y cualquier acto que fuera a desembocar en otra cosa, Cayo se encargaba de suprimirlo. En todo este tiempo no me había atrevido a preguntarle por qué, pero tampoco quería agobiarle.

Por otra parte nuestra relación había ido mejorando y nos íbamos conociendo, cada día, un poquito más. Cada mirada, cada acto, cada gesto que él hacía me ayudaba a conocerle mejor y a aprender que cosas le molestaban y cuáles no.

—Hola —saludé a Cayo cuando le vi en el portal.

—Hola, preciosa.

Me encargué de juntar nuestros labios.

—¿A dónde vamos? Me has dicho que me ponga guapa.

—Y estas hermosa. Venga vamos, súbete al coche.

—Vaya…, ¿este coche es tuyo?

http : / fortheloveofblush. files. wordpress. com / 2008 / 06 / maybach. jpg **(N/A Sin espacios)**

—Sí.

Le sonreí antes de subirme.

—¿Me vas a decir a donde me llevas? —pregunté por enésima vez.

—Es una sorpresa —me volvió a contestar— y si te lo dijera ya no sería una sorpresa, ¿verdad? —me miró con sus hermosos ojos mientras conducía.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Una sonrisa ganadora se formó en su rostro.

Después de varios minutos más, aparcó el coche.

—¿Queda mucho? —tomé su mano cuando comenzamos a caminar.

—No, está muy cerquita.

—¿El qué?

—Casi cuela.

—No vas a picar nunca.

—Nunca —me susurró con una sonrisa.

A los pocos minutos me dio un leve apretón en la mano.

—Aquí es.

Levanté la cabeza para ver la gran edificación que teníamos en frente.

—¿El teatro?

—Sí, ¿no te gusta?

—Me encanta. ¿Qué vamos a ver?

—La Bella y La Bestia.

Al oír esas palabras mi corazón se encogió y después comenzó a latir fuertemente. Mis ojos se habían quedado como platos, poco a poco miles de lágrimas querían salir de ellos.

—Athenodora —Cayo me tomó por los hombros— ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué lloras? ¿no te gusta? Si es así puedo…

Le puse mi dedo índice en los labios y se calló.

—Si me gusta —contesté como pude.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—Iba a ir a verlo con mis padres, teníamos entradas justo después del día de su muerte y no he podido ir desde entonces.

Me sonrió con dulzura y secó mis lágrimas.

—Entonces, vamos a verlo.

Asentí.

Me cogió de la cintura y me llevó hasta la puerta. Dio las entradas a la chica que había recogiéndolas y las hizo un agujero, después se las dio a otra chica la cual nos llevó hasta nuestros asientos.

—Gracias —agradeció Cayo.

La chica sonrió y se fue. Poco a poco el teatro se fue llenando y a las ocho en punto: la actuación comenzó.

—Gracias —le dije a Cayo cuando salimos del teatro e íbamos camino del coche.

—De nada —contestó, me arribó a él y me besó el pelo.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—¿El qué?

—Qué tenía ganas de ir a ver La Bella y La Bestia.

—No lo sabía, te invité porque pensé que te gustaría. Y he acertado. Además… se parece a nuestra relación —sonrió.

—No creo que seas una bestia —contesté sin pensármelo— eres demasiado bueno.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Nos montamos al coche y se dirigió a mi casa.

—¿Te quedas conmigo?

Estábamos en el portal.

Me miró indeciso.

—Por favor —supliqué— no quiero dormir sola. Hoy, no.

—¿Y por qué hoy no?

—Porque si te quedaras: sería una noche perfecta.

Sonrió.

—Está bien.

—¿De verdad?

—Si.

—¿No te echarán de menos tus hermanos?

Un día Cayo me contó que vivía con sus dos hermanos y sus respectivas mujeres, sus padres murieron igual que los míos.

—No, creo que se apañarán sin mí, de todas maneras tengo que llamarlos.

—Vale.

Subimos a mi piso y fui a ponerme el pijama mientras Cayo llamaba a sus hermanos. Salí y dejé el abrigo en la percha de la entrada. Cayo me abrazó por detrás y me besó el cuello.

—¿Qué te han dicho?

—Nada importante. Les he dicho que mañana por la mañana no me esperen.

Sonreí.

—Así que te piensas quedar mucho tiempo conmigo.

—No tanto como quisiera pero, sí, me quedaré contigo.

* * *

**¿Dejas review?**

**Gracias.**

**=)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Siento tardar tanto en subir pero el instituto no me deja mucho tiempo. Espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo IX y X**

**

* * *

**

**[Narra Aro]**

Más de un mes había pasado desde que mi hermano se había enamorado de aquella humana.

—Cayo, tenemos que hablar —pedí.

Entró en la sala donde me encontraba junto a Marco.

—¿De qué se trata? —inquirió.

—Marco y yo hemos hablado largo y tendido sobre este tema y…

—¿Qué tema? —me interrumpió.

—De Athenodora.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

Notaba que mi hermano estaba cada vez más frío y distante en esta conversación.

—Hemos pensado que tienes que contarle la verdad, hermano —hice una pausa—. Estas faltando a tus deberes y obligaciones como un líder Vulturi solo por pasar más tiempo con ella. Sabes que esto no puede seguir así, toda la guardia está nerviosa porque uno de sus líderes está a expensas de una simple humana.

—¡No es una simple humana! —rugió— no se lo voy a decir, no quiero esta vida para ella.

—Lo comprendo.

—La otra opción que te queda es: alejarte de ella —habló Marco— compréndelo, hermano, no podemos poner en peligro todo nuestro reinado.

—Si los demás se llegasen a enterar…

—Lo comprendo, Aro —hizo una larga pausa— mañana la dejaré.

Asentí.

—¿Sabes que… —comenzó Marco cuando Cayo iba a salir— … hemos tenido problemas con Gianluca?

Cayo se paró en seco.

—¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

—Está creando problemas a nuestra guardia y a nosotros.

—¿Y por qué sigue con vida? —inquirió.

—Ella te quiere, Cayo —intervine.

—¡Pero yo a ella no!, tan solo me quiere porque soy un líder Vulturi, ya lo sabes.

—Sí pero…

—Pero nada —dijo tajante.

—Esperaremos a que vuelva a infringir las normas.

Cayo asintió y salió de la habitación.

**[Narra Athenodora]**

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Sara.

—Hasta mañana.

Había terminado mi turno y ya salía del hospital, eran las tres de la tarde. Caminé hasta mi casa, iba sumida en mis pensamientos. Marie estaba ya de casi ocho meses y pronto nacería su bebe. Quería estar en el parto. Aparte de ser la enfermera que me ayudaba, era mi amiga y nos llevamos muy bien.

—Hola —sonreí— ¿qué haces aquí?

—Hola —me saludó secamente, Cayo.

En su rostro no había ninguna expresión.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté alarmada.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Asentí despacio.

—¿Quieres subir?

—Sí, será lo mejor.

Subí las escaleras seguida por él.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

—De nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se acabó, Athenodora, lo nuestro no puede seguir.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y miles de lágrimas se agruparon en mis ojos.

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¿He hecho algo que no te haya gustado?

—No, no es por ti. Es por mí. No puedo seguir contigo. Mis hermanos me han dicho que no es lo mejor para mí.

—¿Y les haces caso a ellos y no a tú corazón? ¿No lo has pensado por ti mismo?

—Si, Athenodora. Y me he dado cuenta de que no eres para mí.

—Entonces, ¿ya está? ¿No voy a volver a verte?

—No.

Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca, ni siquiera cuando mis padres murieron. Cayo había sido el único chico con el que había vuelto a ser feliz, del que me había enamorado hasta lo más profundo y ahora, ahora me había roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

* * *

**[Narra Cayo]**

—Bien hecho, hermano —me dijo Cayo cuando entré a la cámara de los tronos.

Lo miré lleno de rabia y furia por lo que acababa de hacer, me senté en mi sillón correspondiente bajo la atenta mirada de todos los componentes de la guardia. Mis ojos llameaban. Nunca me perdonaría lo que le había hecho a Athenodora esa tarde, siempre estaría aquella cara de sufrimiento al oír mis palabras, su cara, grabada en mi mente. Pero era lo mejor para ella, ella no se merecía esta vida por mucho que yo la amase.

**[Narra Athenodora]**

Amanecí en mi cama con la cara empapada de llorar toda la noche. Me lavé la cara con agua fría, no podía mostrar ningún signo de nada. Hoy tenía que ir a trabajar y tenía que reponerme y ser fuerte.

Salí de casa.

—Trudy, un café para llevar.

—Toma aquí tienes, cielo.

—Gracias.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada.

—A mí no me engañas…

—Lo sé.

Salí de la cafetería y fui directa al hospital, sin quitar la vista al frente, lo único que no quería ahora era encontrármele.

—Doctora Williams, por favor, venga rápido.

—¿Qué pasa, Sara?

Comenzó a andar por los pasillos y yo la seguí.

—Marie…

—¿Qué pasa con Marie? —pregunté nerviosa.

—Se ha puesto de parto hará unos pocos minutos, dice que no quiere que la atienda nadie que no sea usted.

—¿Dónde está?

—En el dos.

Me tendió la bata y me la puse, acto seguido entré en el quirófano.

—Por fin estás aquí, Athenodora —susurró Marie.

—Si, tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

Marie quería ser madre y como no encontraba ningún chico, del cual quería estar enamorada, decidió tener uno ella sola. Me lo comentó primero, antes de hacer nada, pues ella y yo éramos muy buenas amigas además de compañeras de trabajo. Y la ayudé en todo lo que pude, después de que supiera que estaba embarazada seguí todo su embarazo, el cual iba a terminar hoy.

—¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones?

—Cada cinco minutos y aumentando.

Un grito de dolor inundó la habitación, terminé de ponerme el guate.

—Marie, tienes que empujar, si es cuando te vengan las contracciones mejor.

Asintió.

Su cara estaba roja, toda la sangre se acumulaba en ella, y empapada por el sudor.

—Vamos Marie, ya veo su cabeza.

La animaba como podía, el cuerpo de la pequeña comenzó a salir poco a poco y los jadeos de su madre iban descendiendo.

—Ya la tenemos aquí, Marie, es igualita a ti.

Le entregué la niña a una enfermera que la arropó con una toalla desesterilizada –las que usábamos en el hospital- y se la entregó a su madre.

Me acerqué a ellas.

—Gracias por todo.

—No me las des, eres mi amiga.

—Quiero que seas su madrina.

Di un respingo, no me lo esperaba. Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro.

—Gracias —hice una pausa mientras veía a madre e hija mirarse mutuamente—, ahora se la tienen que llevar y tú tienes que descansar.

Aceptó a regañadientes. Marie expulsó lo que le quedaba de placenta y demás líquidos. Se quedó dormida a los poco minutos.

Las enfermeras se encargaron de llevarla a su habitación junto a la niña.

—Yo hago tu turno, te lo debo —me dijo Estefania— ve con ella.

—Gracias.

Subí a la habitación y me quedé sentada al lado de Marie. Unas horas más tarde despertó.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, aunque un poco aturdida.

—Es normal, el efecto de la anestesia —le recordé.

Sonrió.

Me acerqué a la cuna y cogí a la bebe para después depositarla en sus brazos.

—¿Qué voy hacer ahora, Athenodora? —preguntó con el miedo pintado en su rostro.

—Recuperarte, cuidar de la niña y ser feliz junto a ella —dije con calma.

—Athenodora yo…

—Tranquila yo te voy a ayudar. Me tomaré unos días de asuntos propios, me los deben, llevo mucho tiempo si tomármelos —aclaré.

—Gracias.

—No me las des, te prometí que te ayudaría y es lo que voy hacer. Eso hacen las amigas, ¿no?

—Si —sonrió.

—¿Y que nombre le vas a poner?

—Pues, la verdad no lo tengo pensado —una mueca de horror apareció en su rostro.

—No te preocupes, vamos a pensar.

Estuvimos buscando nombres durante un rato.

—Sandra.

—No, ese no.

—Begoña.

—Tampoco.

—Marie, se me acaban los nombres. Y ya los que me salen son muy feos —me quejé.

—No hay ninguno que me guste para ella.

—Annarella.

—Me gusta, ese es perfecto para ella. ¿De donde lo has sacado?

—Así se llamaba mi bisabuela.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.

Dejarme vuestras opiniones sobre la historia.

Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo XI**

**[Narra Athenodora]**

Marie había salido del hospital después de estar una semana en él. Yo me había pedido días de asuntos propios y ahora me encontraba subiendo las escaleras de su piso.

—Hola —saludé cuando entré.

—Mira Annarella, ya ha llegado Athenodora.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Marie?

—Muy bien y la pequeña también.

—Me alegro —hice una leve pausa mientras recobraba el aliento— he traído unas cuantas cosas para la niña.

Fui a por las bolsas que había dejando en la entrada y las llevé hasta el salón.

—Athenodora…

—No me vale un no. Además es para ella.

Le entregué el paquete y lo abrió.

—Un parquecito, gracias.

—De nada.

Entre las dos montamos el parquecito y nos aseguramos de que estuviera bien montado antes de poner a la bebe allí.

—Athenodora.

Giré la cabeza para mirarla, yo estaba en el otro sofá tumbada.

—Dime.

—¿Qué tal con Cayo? Hace mucho que no le veo y bueno, tampoco te había preguntado que tal ibas con él, perdona.

—Ya no estamos juntos.

Se quedó calla.

—Me dijo que no era para él y que ya no podíamos estar juntos.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué tal estas?

—No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor. No quiero hablar más de él, si puede ser, por favor. No me gusta recordarle.

Miró durante un buen rato.

—Todavía le quieres —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Si —contesté con la voz rota.

Marie llegó hasta mi sillón y me abrazó.

—Todo va a estar bien, Athenodora, ya lo verás.

Asentí mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro.

Los días fueron pasando y se convirtieron en semanas. La pequeña Annarella estuvo varios días ingresada por un resfriado que cogió y Marie estuvo muy preocupada y nerviosa, al ver que Annarella reaccionaba al tratamiento se calmó. Fuimos con la niña, varias veces, a dar un paseo por la ciudad mientras mirábamos escaparates donde había ropita para ella. Todas las vecinas del barrio de Marie estaban ilusionadas por la llegada de la pequeña y cada dos por tres estaba sonando el timbre, detrás de la puerta había alguna vecina que traía bollos, pasteles o comida casera para que se repusiera Marie.

Mis días de asuntos propios estaban llegando a su fin por lo que me preparé, otra vez, para ir al día siguiente al hospital. En todos estos días no había pensado en Cayo, conscientemente, sabía que aunque quisiera no podría olvidarme de él. Annarella ha hecho que me reponga y centre toda su atención en ella, sin darse cuenta, me está ayudando.

Amanecí mas temprano de lo habitual por lo que me dio tiempo ha ordenar la casa un poco antes de irme. Desayuné donde Trudy y después me dirigí al hospital, al atravesar la puerta una enfermera se me vino encima.

—Doctora tenemos un parto en el tres y Hang necesita ayuda.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté mientras me ponía los guantes y caminábamos hacia el quirófano.

—La mujer vino con varias hemorragias internas.

Al doblar el pasillo para entrar al quirófano me lo encontré. Estaba allí, sentado en una de las sillas que había.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y pude ver en ellos dolor y desesperación, pero también se distinguía anhelo deseo y pasión cuando me vio aparecer, me quede prendada se su mirada, de sus ojos carmesí que me evadían de la realidad, hasta que su mirada se agacho, y entonces comprendí que no era mía, que el no estaba aquí por mi si no por ella.

—El es un familiar.

Asentí antes de entrar en el quirófano.

—Que espere aquí.

—Si doctora —me contestó la enfermera.

Entré.

—Hang, ¿qué pasa?

—Oh, Athenodora —me miró preocupado y se acercó a mí — tiene muchas hemorragias, el bebe se las está causando y no creo que…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

La mujer recostada sobre la cama me miró.

—Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible —alcé un poco más la voz— preparar todo para una cesaría —ordené.

Me acerqué a la mujer y la limpié la frente llena de sudor.

—Salva a mi bebe —me susurró.

—Haremos todo lo posible, no se preocupe.

Ayudé a Hang a practicarle la cesaría aquella mujer, ¿que tendría ella que ver con Cayo?, y el bebe por el que estaba dando su vida, seria de él. De repente la envidia de que ella le pudiera estar dando un hijo, de que ella lo pudiera tener, me nublo la razón. Pero un pitido, que provenía del taquiograma me sacó de mis pensamientos, ella había entrado en parada, y el bebe aun seguía en su vientre.

—Anestesia —pidió Hang— ¿Athenodora?

—No va a aguantar mucho, tenemos que hacerlo ya.

—Ella dijo que quería salvar al bebe, las dos cosa no podemos hacer.

—Pero lo podemos intentar —respondí —No me dejes sola, ayúdame.

—Siempre lo hago, compañera.

Comenzamos la operación.

—Athenodora, no podemos se nos va, tenemos que salvar al bebe.

Asentí.

Ayudé a Hang en todo lo que pude, mi mente actuaba por si sola, manejaba mis brazos sin que yo, conscientemente, lo mandara. Poco a poco me ví traspasada a un segundo plano donde comenzaba a ver todo borroso. Un largo pitido me devolvió a la realidad.

El corazón de la mujer se había parado poco después de sacar al bebe, después de poder ver a su hijo.

—Avísales de que en un momento salgo —oí que le decía Hang a la enfermera.

—Si, doctor.

Hang me tomó del brazo con delicadeza.

—Athenodora, sabes que no hemos podido hacer nada.

—Losé, no te preocupes, yo se lo diré.

—Sabes que no es problema para mí…

—Quiero hacerlo.

Me quité los guantes y salí.

Él se levantó de golpe. Pude ver que había dos personas más: un hombre con el pelo largo y negro, por los hombros y una mujer morena a su lado.

Me centré en Cayo y comencé hablar:

—Su hija, es una niña preciosa y está sana y fuera de todo peligro.

—¿Y ella? —preguntó con la voz cortada.

—Lo siento, su mujer ha fallecido —contesté.

—¿Podemos verla? —preguntó la mujer que se acercó a mí.

—¿Usted es…?

—La hermana —contestó sollozando.

—Lo siento, hicimos todo lo que pudimos —asintió levemente— la enfermera les dirá todo lo que necesiten saber, si me disculpan.

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi despacho, conteniendo las lágrimas que se agrupaban en mis ojos. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella. _¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?_ Tres toques a la puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

—Adelante —dije secándome las lágrimas.

Cuando me dí la vuelta, le vi.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu…

—No es mi mujer —me cortó frío— es la hermana de mi cuñada y no soy el padre del bebe.

—¿Por qué me estas dando explicaciones? Me sacaste de tu vida, no me debes nada —dije confusa.

—Eso mismo me preguntó yo —dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Varios días habían pasado desde mi encuentro tan doloroso con Cayo. Hoy estaba en casa de Marie revisando unos papeles.

—¿Vas a aceptar tu traslado? —preguntó temiéndose la respuesta.

—Si.

—¡Estas loca!

—Marie, por favor entiende.

—¿Y que va a pasar con nosotras?

—Seguiremos en contacto.

—¿Y la niña?

—Hang te ayudará a cuidar de ella. Además me he dado cuenta de que te mira con muy buenos ojos.

—Bobadas, no digas tonterías.

—No estoy diciendo tonterías.

—No me cambies de tema. No te voy a convencer, ¿verdad?

—No…

—¿Por qué vas a aceptar el traslado?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Me vendrá bien un cambio de aires, nunca he salido de Volterra.

—¡Pero te vas del país! ¡Te vas a España!

—Shh…, baja la voz, tú hija está dormida.

—¿Hay algo más?

—Creo que me ayudará a olvidarme de Cayo.

—No quiero que te vayas.

Días después estaba viendo mi correo electrónico cuando me topé con un correo de mi amiga Daniela: aficionada a la lectura vampírica y el mundo vampiro. Ella me había obligado a leerme ciertos libros sobre ellos. En el correo ponía lo siguiente.

Características de los vampiros:

_1.- Fueron humanos mortales, pero ahora están en un estado intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, de ahí que se les llame __no-muertos__, revinientes o redivivos._

_2.- Se alimentan primordialmente de la sangre de sus víctimas._

_3.- No se reflejan en los espejos ni tienen sombra, tal vez como una manifestación de la carencia de un alma._

_4.- No toleran el __ajo__._

_5.- Los vampiros por su naturaleza demoníaca no soportan los símbolos cristianos y por ello pueden ser alejados usando una cruz cristiana o con agua bendita y no pueden cruzar por terrenos consagrados como los de una iglesia._

_6.- Son indestructibles por medios convencionales y son extremadamente fuertes y rápidos pero se debilitan junto a las corrientes de agua._

_7.- Los vampiros son vulnerables a la luz del sol._

_8.- No puede entrar en una casa si no es invitado por el dueño_

_9.- __Tienen una afinidad natural con la magia, en especial con la magia negra y concretamente la __necromancia__, siendo capaces de dominarla con mayor facilidad que el hechicero no vampiro más diestro._

_10.- el vampiro es un ser lujurioso que vuelve al lecho conyugal y deja embarazada a su esposa. De esta relación nacía un niño de características especiales, que se conocía como __dhampiro__._

Con cada rasgo que leía la cara de Cayo aparecía en mi mente. _¿Se puede saber por qué piensas en Cayo? No es un vampiro. ¡Deja de pensar en él!_ Me liberé de esos pensamientos como pude y continué revisando mi correo.

—·—

Estaba en casa con las maletas casi hechas mañana me iría y ya me había despedido de todos mis amigos incluido Marie y la pequeña Annarella.

Algo me impulsó a salir de casa y a dirigirme al bosque que había en las afueras de la ciudad. Al bosque que iba con papa cuando era pequeña. Salí de casa y comencé a andar por las calles observando, por última vez, todo lo que había sido mi hogar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Me adentré en el bosque recordando todo lo vivido en él: los días de paseo, los días en que habíamos venido a merendar, cuando veníamos con la bicicleta o cuando nos traíamos la cámara y jugábamos a hacer la foto más bonita y la más extravagante… Una rama al partirse me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Miré para todos los lados para ver si lograba ver al causante de aquel ruido. No vi nada, me giré para seguir con mi camino cuando me topé con mujer de pelo castaño y largo obstruyéndome el paso.

—¿Quién eres? —me atreví a preguntar.

No me había fijado, ella tenía los ojos rojos al igual que Cayo.

—Gianluca —me contestó con indiferencia.

Me observó y analizó con la mirada.

—Así que eres tú a la que Cayo ama —dio un paso adelante y yo, instintivamente, otro atrás — una simple humana.

—Cayo y yo, ya no estamos juntos. Me dejó hace mucho tiempo —dije lo más serenada que pude.

—Lose, y he estado esperando el momento adecuado para matarte y quitarte del medio.

Un nudo llegó hasta mi garganta.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté automáticamente.

—Por que así no te interpondrás entre Cayo y yo, por que tú me lo quitaste.

—¡Yo no te he quitado nada!

—¡No me grites! —chilló.

En menos de un segundó recorrió la distancia que nos separaba y me dio un bofetón, aquel golpe me levantó del suelo y volé unos metros hasta chocar contra un árbol.

Noté como algunos huesos se habían roto y como la sangre escapaba de mi cuerpo por los rasguños que tenía.

—¿Cómo…?

Se río estrepitosamente.

—¿Cayo no te lo dijo? ¿No te habló de su familia? ¿No te habló de los Vulturis?

Negué débilmente.

—Estúpida humana, creías que un vampiro se podía enamorar de ti —se burló— bueno viendo que voy a matarte no me costará nada explicarte ciertas cosas…

_Un vampiro… Cayo era un vampiro… _

—Verás Cayo pertenece a la realeza de nuestro mundo, es un líder, un líder Vulturi, así es como se llaman, su apellido.

_No entendía como me explicaba esto si lo único que quería era matarme, ¡qué lo hiciera ya!_

Me levantó con una sola mano.

—Vamos a jugar un poquito, vas a sufrir igual que lo he hecho yo.

No pasaron ni unos segundos cuando me vi "volando", otra vez, por los aires. Esta vez choqué contra la parte baja de un tronco hueso, me golpeé la cabeza y noté como la sangre corría por ella.

—Vaya, pobrecita… —dijo sin sentir lástima o pena.

Se me hacía, cada vez, más difícil poder respirar, tan solo eran simples y débiles jadeos. Mi cuerpo no respondía a las señales que le daba no podía mover mis piernas y el dolor que sentía era muy agudo: me había roto la columna vertebral.

Levantó su mano izquierda para dar el último golpe, cerré los ojos esperándolo. Un gritó me hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

Ella se estaba retorciendo en el suelo, como si algo la estuviese aplastando. Entonces oí su voz.

—Athenodora, amor

—Cayo…

—Shhss…, estás muy débil.

—Se lo que eres…

Agachó la cabeza. Su rostro se endureció.

—No me importa —le dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban colocando mi mano, para poder notar, por última vez, su perfecta piel.

Entonces esa luz de su rostro se fue apagando hasta caer en la oscuridad, mi oscuridad, todo había terminado, nunca más vería su perfecta luz.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Gracias por dejar vuestras opiniones y demás.**

**Subiré el siguiente en cuanto pueda.**

**Besos. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XII**

Tres días, tres días de insoportable dolor y de gritos de desesperación que parecían calmar la angustia y el dolor pero no lo hacían. Todo eso desapareció cuando, aun en mi inconsciencia, lo oí a él, oí esa voz, entonces supe que por mucho dolor que pasara, todo tendría sentido si lo volvía a ver a él. Comencé a oír débilmente pero a la vez a larga distancia, notaba como gente caminaba por distintos sitios de aquel lugar en donde me encontraba, oía leves murmullos sin llegar a entenderlos, oía a alguien respirar al lado mío. Poco a poco recuperé la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo y noté que mi mano derecha estaba en manos de otra persona, que esta le proporcionaba pequeños y dulces besos. Por último pude tomar control de mis ojos y fui abriéndolos despacio. Cuando los abrí del todo y se acostumbraron a la poca luz que había en aquella habitación, se encontraron con los de Cayo quien me sonreía.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Creo que bien… —analicé todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor y llegó hasta mis sentidos un olor indescriptiblemente rico.

Mi cuerpo me pedía que me abalanzara sobre aquel vaso y que bebiera de él, pero algo me decía que no estaba bien, que no lo tenía que hacer.

—¿Athenodora?

—Llévate ese vaso —supliqué— llévatelo.

Me agarré las piernas y me aovillé en la cama.

—Tienes que beber, Athenodora.

—¡No quiero esa sangre! ¡No quiero beber sangre humana!

—Athenodora —dijo más serio.

Mi garganta ardía y me pedía gritos que la bebiera.

—Llévatela —susurré.

Le vi dudar. Segundos más tarde me agarró del brazo, se acercó a la ventana y se lanzó conmigo en brazos.

—¿Cayo? ¿A dónde me llevas?

—A que te alimentes —dijo serio— no pienso perderte de nuevo.

La gran casa estaba al lado de un bosque, un gran bosque. Nos adentramos en él y corrimos durante unos cuantos minutos, en ese tiempo me di cuenta de que no me cansaba y podía seguirle el ritmo con facilidad. Diría que no estábamos corriendo a una velocidad humana, eso seguro.

—¿Qué quieres que haga aquí?

Levantó una ceja como si fuera obvio.

—Si no quieres sangre humana, tendrá que ser de animales, es la única alternativa.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—¿Qué te dice tu instinto que hagas?

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en percibir la presencia de algún animal. Mis instintos invadieron todo mi cuerpo haciéndose cargo de su control. A los pocos segundos ya me había abalanzado sobre un cervatillo que pastaba al lado de un árbol. No tuve suficiente con uno por lo que cacé dos más. Cuando me levantaba de mi última presa vi que Cayo me observaba a poyado en un árbol.

—¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

Me mostró su dulce sonrisa.

—Bien, muy bien para ser una neófita.

—¿Neófita?

Se acercó hasta mi a gran velocidad.

—Si, se les llama así a los vampiros recién nacidos.

—Me tienes que explicar muchas cosas.

—Si —convino— antes quiero pedirte perdón.

Desvié la mirada pero él tomó mi mentón, cariñosamente, con sus manos, obligándome a mirarle.

—No me acuerdo muy bien de mis recuerdos humanos, he estado intentando recordar pero lo veo borroso, difuminado —me sonrió con dulzura.

—Te tuve que decir eso aquel día, te tuve que dejar no quería que tuvieras esta vida, Athenodora yo te amo y me alegraría muchísimo que me perdonaras.

Ahora fui yo quien sonreí.

—Te perdono —dije sin dejar de mirar sus ojos carmesí— yo también te amo y no me quiero separar de ti nunca más.

Sus ojos brillaron como si de estrellas se trataran, enredé mis brazos en su cuello y los dos nos acercamos para fundirnos en un beso. Ahora Cayo ya no se contenía como lo había estado haciendo tanto tiempo sin yo saberlo, ahora me podía besar sin miedo a lastimarme, ahora podíamos estar completamente juntos.

Se separó de mi levemente.

—Athenodora, tenemos que volver.

Asentí sin más. Él tomó mi mano, de nuevo, y comenzamos a caminar.

—¿Voy a conocer a tus hermanos?

—Y a la guardia.

—Gianluca mencionó algo de la realeza, que tu pertenecías a ella —me llevé la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza—. No lo recuerdo con claridad.

—No te preocupes, yo te lo explicaré —hizo una pausa—. Es cierto lo que te dijo: mis hermanos y yo somos los líderes de los vampiros, formamos la realeza junto con la guardia…

—¿Son como los soldados del rey?

—Exacto —me sonrió— ellos hacen cumplir las leyes, son enviados por nosotros.

—Y, dime, ¿qué más puede hacer un vampiro?

—Cómo has observado somos muy rápidos y ágiles, pero también fuertes, fríos…

—¿Por qué yo no te sentía frío? El primer día recuerdo que si pero los demás no, ¿por qué?

—Por que en la guardia tenemos a Dylan, su don es poder cambiar la temperatura corporal. Lo ha desarrollado tanto que puede transferir el calor corporal a otro cuerpo.

—Vaya…, ¿dones?

—Si, no todos los vampiros tienen.

—¿Tú tienes?

—No. Pero Aro y Marco si.

—¿Tus hermanos?

Asintió con una sonrisa antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarme pasar por una puerta de aquel castillo, si: era un castillo pero hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta.

Me tomó la mano con firmeza y atravesamos una sala para entrar en una salita pequeña, perecía una recepción.

El olor de sangre humana fresca llegó hasta mi olfato, instintivamente agarré más fuerte la mano de Cayo quien me respondió con otro apretón para darme ánimos.

—Señor —dijo aquella mujer de pelo castaño antes de volver a ocupar su sitio.

Atravesamos la puerta que había al otro lado saliendo de la pequeña salita.

El gran habitáculo, rodeado por columnas que formaban su base, parecía ser la sala de las visitas de aquel castillo pues tres tonos se situaban en frente de la puerta, dos de ellos, ocupados por hombres el otro estaba libre.

Varios vampiros rondaban alrededor, supuse que sería la guardia. Pude ver que había tanto mujeres como hombres. No como en la guardia del rey de volterra, que solo estaba constituida por hombres.

El hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón del medio se levantó cuando nos vio entrar.

—Athenodora, querida —se acercó hasta nosotros y tomó mi mano.

Tenía el pelo negro, lacio y largo hasta los hombros, su piel nívea como cualquier otro vampiro, de rasgos delgados, no más de un metro ochenta. Tenía los mismos ojos rojos que Cayo.

—Una descripción adecuada —formuló.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos [i]¿Me estaba leyendo el pensamiento?[/i]

—Aro puede ver todos los pensamientos que has tenido con solo tocarte —dijo Cayo mientras me acariciaba el hombro con su mano.

—¿Su don?

—Si.

Aro apartó su mano de las mías y se volvió hacia una niña rubia.

—Jane ve a buscar a Suplicia y Didyme.

—Si, amo —hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y obedeció.

—Este es Marco.

Me indicó Cayo al hombre que se acababa de levantar y se acercaba a nosotros.

—Bienvenida.

Le contesté con una sonrisa pues no sabia como actuar, esto para mi era nuevo, muy nuevo.

Una de las puertas laterales se abrió y entraron dos mujeres más aparte de Jane, caminaron hasta llegar hasta nosotros.

—Damas —saludó Aro con una leve inclinación de cabeza a las que estas respondieron con otra.

Una de ellas iba a hablar cuando la puerta que estaba a nuestras espaldas se abrió.

—Será mejor que os la llevéis, Suplicia. Tenemos un asunto que tratar —Suplicia asintió cuando Aro terminó de hablar.

—Vamos, cielo.

Miré a Cayo instintivamente quien me asintió.

—Cuando termine nos encontraremos.

Asentí y tomé la mano que Suplicia me tendía. A los pocos minutos estábamos fuera de la sala.

* * *

**Aquí otro! Y ya es vampira como algunas esprábais.**

**Espero que os guste!**

**Besos.**

**¿rr?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XIII**

Comenzamos a caminar por un largo pasillo.

—Demasiadas cosas para ser una neófita, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Mi mente lo procesa pero es como si a veces algo me lo impidiera.

—Te entiendo. Recuerda que acabas de despertar. Soy Suplicia, como ya sabrás.

—Y yo Didyme —se presentó la mujer de pelo rubio que caía a cascadas por su espalda.

—Yo Athenodora, aunque ya lo sabéis, ¿no?

Las dos asintieron a la vez.

Continuamos andando por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta.

—Esta es tú habitación —me indicó Didyme.

Las miré indecisa.

—Vamos, ábrela —me insistió con dulzura Suplicia.

Las sonreí antes de girar el picaporte y entrar en la habitación.

Era enorme, podría ser como mi piso entero y unos metros más, había una gran cama con dosel, un escritorio, una ventana enorme que daba al bosque, una alfombra extendida por todo el suelo, pero lo que captó más mi atención fueron dos puertas.

—¿Qué hay detrás? —pregunté señalándolas.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas? —Didyme me dio un pequeño, cuidadoso, empujón mientras alzaba una ceja para que me dirigiera a la puerta.

Abrí, cautelosa, la puerta que más cercana estaba a mí. Para mi sorpresa detrás de ella se encontraba un cuarto de baño lujoso. Una bañera bastante grande situada al fondo, el suelo y las paredes de azulejos azules: el color que me encantaba, un hermoso espejo encima del lavabo. A la izquierda de la puerta había un armario empotrado. Me apresuré a abrirle para descubrir lo que había en él. Varios albornoces de distintos colores, todos ellos discretos, colgaban de sus perchas, varios estuches de pinturas estaban colocados en el armario, vi mi propio estuche de pintura, el que tenía en mi casa, _¿pero como…?_

—Este estuche es mío.

—Todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo —me contestó Suplicia.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí levemente. Las dos me miraban confusas.

—Digo que este es mi estuche, el que tenía yo en mi casa humana.

Las dos relajaron sus caras.

—Cayo se tomó la libertad de traer algunas cosas de tú casa, como libros, tus cosas del trabajo, ropa…

—Entiendo…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás molesta? Debes comprender que no era esa su intención…

—Tranquila, Suplicia, no estoy molesta. Al contrario me alegra saber que se preocupa por mí.

—Vamos tienes que abrir la otra puerta —me apresuró Didyme tomando mi mano sacándome del cuarto de baño.

Me situó en frente de la puerta.

—Vamos —me insistió.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Las dos soltaron una leve risita.

Alcé mi mano hasta el picaporte.

—¡Espera! —casi gritó Didyme.

Se posicionó delante de mí.

—Has de saber que en esto hemos participado Suplicia y yo, y que nos hemos divertido muchísimo.

—Gracias —respondí sin saber a que.

—Ahora si, abre la puerta.

Volví al alzar la mano hasta el picaporte y abrí la puerta. Me quedé alucinada con lo que veía, era un armario grandísimo. Ellas entraron en él, pero de la sorpresa que tenía, yo no podía.

—Vamos Athenodora, te tenemos que explicar como está ordenado todo y lo tienes que ver por aquí.

—¿Todavía es mas grande?

—Si.

Entré observando lo que colgaba de cada percha, había ropa de todo tipo: desde la más sofisticada a la más corriente, eso sí: cada prenda en su respectiva bolsa.

—En los cajones de abajo puedes encontrar los pijamas…

—¿Puedo dormir?

—Veo que no te han contado todo.

—No hemos tenido tiempo.

Una sonrisa de comprensión apareció en el rostro de Suplicia.

—No podemos dormir, querida.

Asentí.

—Lencería y complementos —continuó Didyme señalando cada cajón.

—¿Qué tipo de lencería?

—Compruébalo —me contestó de nuevo con la ceja levantada.

Abrí con cuidado el cajón deseando no encontrarme con lo que me encontré.

—¿No pensaréis que me voy a poner esto? —ironicé mientras levantaba una prenda roja de delicado satén.

—Tu misma —dijo Didyme— si no te la pones tú, me la pongo yo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y las tres comenzamos a reírnos.

—Vamos sígueme llega mi parte preferida del vestidor —seguí a Suplicia por una abertura que había en el lado derecho— aquí está el zapatero.

Estantes a cada lado de una pequeña habitación llenos de zapatos de distintos modelos, colores y formas.

—Madre mía. Son todos muy bonitos.

—Nos alegramos de que te guste todo, hemos estado haciendo compras estos días.

—No teníais que haberos molestado.

—Nos encantan las compras…

—No se nota —volví a ironizar.

Nos volvimos a reír.

—¿Cayo tiene uno igual?

—Parecido, está en su habitación, es la de enfrente.

Asentí despacio intentando asimilar sus palabras una por una " Está en su habitación, es la de enfrente", eso significaba que no estaría conmigo en las largas noches.

—¿Te han dicho que vas a ser mas fuerte que cualquier otro vampiro, no neófito, durante un año? —Suplicia cambió de tema.

—No. ¿Enserio?

—Más fuerte que Cayo, así que tendrás que tener cuidado en lo que hacéis.

—¡Oh! Calla, Didyme.

Sonaron sus carcajadas en toda la habitación.

—Si fuese humana estaría roja como un tomate.

—Ventajas de ser vampira.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué recuerdas de tu vida humana?

—Todo aunque lo veo borroso.

—¿Eres medica?

—Si, mas bien especializada en ginecología y obstetricia. Me gusta ayudar para traer nuevas vidas al mundo.

Me vino a la mente el rostro de aquella mujer, la hermana de Suplicia.

—Suplicia, ¿qué le pasó a tú hermana? Pude ver que tenía algunos signos de violación…

—La violó un vampiro.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, ese mal nacido ya tuvo su castigo.

—Pero la podíais a ver salvado…

—Ella no quería ser como nosotros, quería que cuidásemos de su bebe y así lo estamos haciendo. Aunque cambia muy deprisa.

—Yo podía revisarle, después de que me haya alimentado, claro, no quiero hacerle daño.

—Para ser una neófita se te está dando muy bien —intervino Didyme que estuvo callada todo este rato.

Sonreí. No tenía ni un día.

—¿Sabes que nosotras no podemos tener hijos? —preguntó Suplicia con un toque de dulzura en su voz.

—Se me ha pasado por la cabeza. En realidad no me han explicado todavía que le ha pasado a mi cuerpo pero supongo que se ha paralizado y al estar paralizado el ciclo no puede continuar, ¿me equivoco?

—No.

"_Toc, toc, toc" _

—Adelante.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó Cayo haciéndose el desentendido.

—Como si no lo supieras, cotilla —le contesté acercándome a él— no está bien escuchar conversaciones de señoritas…

—Nosotras nos vamos —acto seguido cerraron la puerta tras de si.

—Estaba apunto de entrar, solo quería saber que contestabas. Siento mucho no poder darte un hijo.

—No quiero hablar de eso, no me había planteado ser mama… bueno si, pero ahora solo quiero estar contigo no necesito un hijo para quererte.

Alzó mi mentón y juntó de nuevo nuestros labios, esos que ahora eran cálidos para mí.

—Te quiero —le susurré después de aquel beso.

—Y yo —susurró antes de estrecharme entre sus brazos.

No se cuando tiempo pasamos abrazados en medio de la habitación, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y aunque no se escuchaba el latido de su corazón, me lo imaginaba. Me encantaba sentir a Cayo, me sentía protegida en sus brazos, los dos rodeaban mi cintura y los míos su espalda, lo apreté un poco más a mí.

—Athenodora, ¿qué haces? —me preguntó cuando por inercia me separé de él.

—Me han dicho que durante un año seré más fuerte que tú, no quiero lastimarte.

Sonrió dulcemente.

—No te rías no me hace gracia, puedo hacerte daño, ¿lo sabes? —le regañé.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

—Solo me has estrechado un poco más, no me vas a aplastar por cada pequeño apretón que hagas.

—¿Me vas a ayudar a controlar mi fuerza? No quiero hacerte daño

Asintió y me dio un cálido beso.

—Cayo…

—Dime, mi amor.

—¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a mi cuerpo? ¿Cómo me he podido convertir en vampiro?

—Cuando te mordí —escuché atenta— deje que la ponzoña se extendiera por tu cuerpo.

—¿Y qué hace?

—¿Vas a dejarme que te explique sin que me interrumpas?

—Si, lo siento.

Me sonrió y siguió hablando.

—La ponzoña cura cada herida que tienes y paraliza todos tus órganos hasta llegar al corazón. Una vez que llega allí, finaliza todo el proceso.

—Pero si fuese así, ¿qué pasaría con el cerebro? También es un órgano.

—Buena pregunta, para la cual no tengo respuesta. Investigaré.

—No te preocupes, está todo bien, no hace falta saberlo todo ¿no?

—Algunas cosas es mejor no saber.

Nos quedamos callados sin decir nada, yo apoyada en su pecho y el acariciando mi cabello y mi cara. Nos habíamos ido tumbando mientras conversábamos. Me incorporé para poder verle la cara antes de preguntarle.

—Cayo, ¿por qué tenemos habitaciones diferentes?

—Amor, aunque parezca mentira yo valoro mucho algunas de las normas humanas, veras… para mi la norma mas respetada es esperar al matrimonio antes de estar junto con la persona que quiero, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—No harás el amor conmigo hasta que nos casemos.

Se incorporó y se apresuró a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos con suma dulzura.

—No tomaré nada a la ligera, para mi tú eres demasiado importante y no quiero hacer las cosas mal, no contigo.

—Te entiendo —susurré haciendo rozar mi mejilla con su mano— te quiero.

—Yo también, siempre te he estado esperando —depositó un dulce beso en mis labios mientras me recostaba, de nuevo, en su pecho.

—Me alegro de haberte encontrado, necesitaba a alguien en mi vida, alguien con quien compartirla y a la vez hacerle feliz.

—¿Qué habéis hecho en la sala?, cuando me he tenido que ir con Didyme y Suplicia.

Noté como su cuerpo se tensaba y me estrechaba, aún más, en sus brazos.

—Amor, sabes que pase lo que pase voy a estar contigo, no quiero esta eternidad si no es junto a ti —me incorporé y lo diré directo a los ojos—. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Se levantó y de un rápido movimiento nos sentó a los dos en el borde de la cama. Se quedó unos minutos mirando al vacío.

—¿Cayo? —mi voz sonó temblorosa— ¿qué ha pasado?

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa y presentía que eso no era bueno, podía perder el control y hacerle daño.

—Shh…, no pasa nada amor —me acercó a él y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasa?

—Iba a llegar Heidi —me contestó como si la conociera de toda la vida.

—¿Quién es?

—Es nuestra…, se dedica a…, a conducir gente hasta aquí para poder alimentarnos.

Esas palabras golpearon mi mente como martillos.

Me separé de él y llevé las manos a mi boca.

—Lo siento —me disculpé— todavía no me he acostumbrado. Lo siento.

—No quiero que te disculpes, amor. La culpa la tengo yo por elegir esta vida por ti, pero no quería perderte, no sabría como vivir…

—Quería estar a tu lado, no me importa el precio que he de pagar. Pero necesito tiempo para asimilarlo.

—Lo tendrás.

—Gracias por ser así conmigo.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo?

—Me he dado cuenta que a los demás no los tratas con dulzura y cariño, no digo que lo hagas con todos, pero te muestras frío y serio y no sabes lo que puedes llegar a asustar.

—Lo siento. Pero es parte de lo que represento, es así como he madurado. No soy muy dado a mostrar mis sentimientos a los demás pero tu sacas lo mejor de mi, despiertas sentimientos muertos hasta el momento en el que te vi por primera vez.

—Me alegro de ser la única —le di un pequeño beso— ¿podemos dejar de disculparnos?

—Si, ¿qué quieres hacer? —dijo pasando sus manos por mis caderas.

—Quiero ir a cazar y después ver al bebe. Me gustaría seguir su crecimiento si me lo permitís.

—Eres la novia de un rey Vulturi, te está permitido a todo lo que la futura reina desee.

—¿Futura reina? —Le miré con un aire de sorpresa en mis ojos que seguro el había notado pues sonrió levemente.

Se acercó más a mí y entrelazó nuestras manos.

—Vamos, la pequeña te espera.

Me alcé de puntillas para poder llegar a sus labios y besarlos antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

**Nuevo capi dedicado a Lorelaine Juliet Cullen. Gracias por pasar siempre y decirme lo que piensas a cerca de lo que escribo! **

**¿RR?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIV**

Cayo me acompañó a cazar, fuimos al bosque y corrimos hasta la parte más alejada de él. No quería toparme con ningún humano. Cacé dos ciervos y me entretuve con algún que otro roedor.

—¿Te ha gustado la sangre? —le pregunté mientras me acercaba a él.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No voy a cambiar mi alimentación, llevo siglos alimentándome…

—De sangre humana —terminé la oración que el no quiso terminar.

Me sonrió y juntó nuestros labios, dejó que el beso se intensificara más y su lengua pidió permiso para adentrarse en mi boca, permiso que concedí. Pasamos un buen rato besándonos mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por ganar una batalla que ninguna de las dos ganaría.

Llegamos al castillo y entramos por una de las innumerables puertas que había, sin duda, me tendrían que enseñar aquello. Caminamos por varios pasillos antes de detenernos frente a una puerta "protegida" por dos miembros de la guardia, esta la abrió uno de ellos y Cayo me invitó a pasar, dentro se encontraba el resto de los líderes Vulturi junto a la niña.

—Buenas tardes —saludé a todos los presentes.

Estos me contestaron, cada uno a su manera.

Poco a poco me fui acercando a la niña, la cual se encontraba entre los brazos de Suplicia. Podía oír como su corazón latía y sentir como la sangre fluía en su interior. La sed la tenía bajo control, no quería lastimar a aquella preciosura y todo mi empeño y esfuerzo se estaban viendo recompensados.

La puerta se abrió y de repente una oleada de dolor inundó mi cuerpo, pude sentir como miles de piedras se abalanzaban sobre mí obligándome a caer de rodillas hasta quedar tumbada en el suelo mientras ellas me aplastaban.

—¡No! —gritó Cayo.

Oí un empujón y algo romperse antes de que la presión, ejercida por las piedras, desapareciese.

—¿Estas bien? —me preguntó Didyme llegando a mi lado.

Asentí débilmente mientras me recuperaba.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté un poco aturdida.

—Jane creyó que te ibas a merendar al bebe —ironizó Didyme.

Me ayudó a levantarme y vi como Cayo tenía cogida a Jane por el cuello, esta estaba de rodillas.

—¡Por el amor de Dios!, suéltala, por favor. No la hagas nada —miré directa a los ojos de Cayo y me acerqué a él— ¿ves?, estoy bien.

Agarré sus muñecas y ejercí una leve presión para que la soltara.

—Solo tengo unas horas, soy una neófita y me debería estar muriendo de sed, ¿no es así como reaccionaría uno cualquiera? Por eso reaccionó así, quería proteger a la niña —intenté que mis palabras fueran dulces y tranquilas.

—Lo siento, yo…

—Tranquila Jane, todo está bien —la sonreí para que viera que era de verdad.

—Jane. Será mejor que te retires.

La muchacha inclinó la cabeza antes de salir de la sala como Aro la había ordenado.

Seguía perdida en los ojos de Cayo hasta que, poco a poco, se fueron tornando rojos. Ese rojo escarlata que le caracterizaba.

—¿Mejor?

—Si —me contestó seco.

Le solté las muñecas y me di la vuelta. _¡No tenía ningún derecho ha hablarme así!_ Me acerqué a la niña y Suplicia, sin dudarlo, la puso en mis brazos.

—Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi —comenté mientras observaba a la pequeña.

La puerta dio un gran portazo y pude notar como el efluvio que Cayo desprendía se iba con él. Se había enfadado. Poco después Marco también salió.

—¿Podrás revisar su crecimiento? —me preguntó Aro mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarme ver que poseían todos los artilugios e instrumentos que usábamos los médicos con los bebes/niños.

—Si, claro. Solo debo saber…

—Tenemos apuntado todo lo que ha crecido hasta ahora. La hemos medido cada día tres veces.

—Bien, ¿algo más?

—Si, ha dejado de crecer tan rápido.

—Solo tiene un mes y su cuerpo es de tres meses.

—Aro dice que comienza a entender y que no tardará en hablar —puntualizó Suplicia.

—No lo dudo.

Comencé el reconocimiento viendo el peso que tenía, después seguí con su estatura y luego con las demás cosas para verificar que todo marchaba bien, dentro de lo que ella era.

—Ya está todo —puntualicé mientras recogía los papeles— está sana y poco a poco veremos su evolución. Nunca me he topado con algo así y en la universidad hablábamos de casos raros, pero no tan raros —dije con una amplia sonrisa.

—Te entendemos —Aro también me sonreía.

Mi mente me hizo llegar la escena de la salida de Cayo de la habitación y mi risa se convirtió en una fina línea seria.

—Ve con él —me insistió Aro, quien sostenía mi mano.

Salí de la habitación y me apresuré en buscar a Cayo, vagué por los amplios pasillos buscando algún resquicio de su aroma pero este ya se había disipado. Solo me quedaba salir a la calle a buscarlo. Llegué a una de las puertas y me dispuse a abrirla.

—Señora —sonó una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré y pude ver a una mujer de pelo rubio el cual caía a cascadas sobre su espalda.

—Permítame que me presente, soy Gervasi —hizo una reverencia— ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme?

Asentí débilmente, tanta cortesía me había abrumado, no estaba acostumbrada a esto.

La seguí por varios pasillos que ya había atravesado en mi búsqueda fallida y por otros nuevos los cuales traté de recordar. A los pocos minutos se detuvo ante una puerta, vieja, de madera. La abrió para que pasara.

—Gracias.

—Siga todo recto, a unos cincuenta metros encontrará su efluvio y sabrá donde encontrarlo.

—Gracias —repetí.

—De nada, señora.

No tardé en salir corriendo, ahora me aprovecharía de la velocidad que poseía un neófito durante su primer año de existencia. Tal y como me dijo Gervasi capté su aroma a los pocos metros. Dejé que me invadiera por completo y volví a correr entre los árboles los cuales esquivaba a la perfección, me encantaban mis reflejos. A los pocos minutos lo encontré recostado contra un árbol con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, mirando al frente con los ojos cerrados. Varios árboles estaban destruidos a su alrededor.

—Cayo… —susurré al ver lo que había hecho.

Prefería que se hubiera descargado con ellos y no contra alguien.

—¿Por qué saliste así? ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté nerviosa al ver que no respondía, ni siquiera había abierto lo ojos.

Cautelosamente, me fui acercando más a él.

—¿Cayo? —volví a llamarlo cuando estaba a escasos metros.

Ahí fue cuando abrió los ojos y fue como un peso desplomado de mi cuerpo. Me relajé, ahora solo hacia falta que hablara y me explicara.

Le sostuve la mirada, no me iba a dejar inquietar por sus ojos, aunque debía admitir que ya lo estaba.

—Amor… yo… lo siento. No debí entrometerme en tu poder como Vulturi, pero comprende ella solo trataba de proteger a la pequeña y… yo… lo sien…

—Shh… —se acercó a mi y selló mis labios con su dedo índice— soy yo quien debe disculparse. No debí compórtame así delante de ti, pero no soporto la idea de perderte y no tenerte. Y cuando vi a Jane atacándote…

—Shh…, no quiero que lo recuerdes si eso te hace mal. Tampoco te voy a pedir que le digas "lo siento" porque eso en vuestro vocabulario es muy escaso y menos con los guardias —sonreí levemente— solo quiero que controles un poco tus reacciones, yo se que no eres así.

—Siento la contestación que te di antes —dijo acariciando mi cara.

Negué con la cabeza restándole importancia.

—No te preocupes, es agua pasada.

—Eres demasiado comprensiva y yo un poco testarudo.

—Solo un poco… —ironicé con mis manos en su cuello.

—Te he escuchado —susurró más cerca de mis labios.

—Lo sé, tienes el oído muy sensible para ser vampiro —sonreí antes de acortar la distancia y volver a probar sus dulces labios.

—Te quiero —me susurró.

—Yo también, amor.

Estuvimos un rato en aquel sitio. Lo pasamos hablando, entre caricias, algún que otro beso y palabras de amor.

Cuando noté que se encontraba lo suficientemente calmado como para regresar, lo hicimos.

Caminamos por los pasillos sin encontrarnos a nadie, casualmente.

—¿Amor?

—Dime, princesa.

—Me enseñarías tú habitación.

—Claro, ven, vamos —apretó mi mano y comenzó a guiarme hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

Segundos después la abrió para dejarme pasar.

Me adentré en ella como si de un mundo extraño y misterioso se tratara, lo cual lo era para mí. Predominaban los tonos oscuros mezclados con blanco o crema. Observé cada detalle. Desde la cama hasta la pequeña estantería, llena de libros, que tenía en un lado de la habitación.

—No te gustan las fotos —afirmé pues no había ninguna en la habitación, ni siquiera de él.

Seguí con mi inspección y me acerqué a la enorme ventana. Retiré un poco las cortinas y pude ver lo que se escondía tras ellas. Su habitación daba al patio interno del castillo, el cual era muy grande y espacioso.

—No es una de las mejores vistas —comentó mientras me abrazaba por detrás y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro— por eso nos mudaremos a otra habitación.

—¿La puedo ver?

—Todavía no. Pero la verás dentro de poco —me alentó antes de regalarme un beso en mi cuello.

—¿Athenodora? —llamó mi atención después de pasar un rato abrazados.

—Dime, amor.

—Quiero pedirte algo y quiero hacerlo bien —me giró y quedé de cara a él.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté un poco asustada.

—Veras yo… —de pronto vi como hincaba una rodilla en el suelo— Athenodora, te amo desde el primer día que te vi y quiero hacerte feliz por el resto de la eternidad si tu me lo concedes —mi respiración se estaba volviendo entrecortada— ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa? —preguntó mostrándome una cajita de terciopelo negro la cual contenía el anillo más bonito del mundo.

Me había imaginado tantas veces este momento, me había imaginado como me lo pediría mi príncipe azul y como le respondería, pero ningún sueño se acercaba a la realidad y, ahora, de mi dependía poder ser feliz junto a la persona que amaba por el resto de la eternidad.

Noté el nerviosismo de Cayo al ver que tardaba en responder asíque sin pensar más, respondí.

—Si, claro que acepto —contesté con una sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro mientras el deslizaba el anillo por mi dedo.

—Gracias, amor. Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo al aceptar —me tomó de la cintura y nos fundimos en un tierno beso.

* * *

**_¡Hola! _**

**_Gracias por leer! Espero vuestras opiniones!_**

**_¿RR?_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XV**

Un beso dulce, otro, otro y otro. No paramos de besarnos durante un largo rato, un largo rato en el que tuve que controlar mis instintos más femeninos para que no salieran a la luz y estropear este perfecto momento.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —me preguntó cuando se separó escasos milímetros de mis labios.

—¿De que amor?

—Eres la prometida de un Vulturi y futura reina de una raza mitológica —bromeó con una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

—Que gracioso estas, amor.

—¿Por qué será…? —dejó la pregunta en el aire, seguidamente se contestó el mismo— ¡ah si!, porque tú me cambias.

—Espero que ese cambio sea para mejor, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que si.

Se apresuró a volver a capturar mis labios entre los suyos. Si solo sus besos me llevaban al cielo, no me quería ni imaginar como sería sentirlo acariciando todo mi cuerpo, como sería sentirlo dentro de mí.

Me despegué de sus labios sin despegarme de su anatomía, recorrí su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello el cual comencé a besar dulce y pausadamente para luego pasar a besarlo frenéticamente, mi cuerpo necesitaba más y ya no podía refrenarlo. Un leve gemido salió de su pecho, el cual me incitó a seguir y no parar de besarlo, el también había deslizado sus labios hasta mi cuello y sentirlo ahí, hacia que se incrementara una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

—Cayo... —le miré con unos ojos brillantes llenos de lujuria—…la cláusula... —dije mientras le volvía a besar lentamente el cuello—…de después del matrimonio la podemos negociar… —seguí recorriendo su clavícula hasta llegar a sus labios—… ¿no crees? —Entonces levante otra vez mi mirada para clavarla en sus profundos ojos rojos.

—Athenodora… —paré de besarle y me separé de él.

—Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por mis instintos, no volverá a pasar.

No me permitió hablar más, me acorraló contra la pared y me comenzó a besar de nuevo, con más furia.

—He renunciado a tu cuerpo hasta el día de la boda, pero no voy a renunciar a besarte y acunarte entre mis brazos.

—No sé si voy a poder controlarme, esto es muy difícil para mí. Siento algo que…

—Shh… yo te voy a ayudar —susurró mientras paseaba su nariz por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios.

Solo quería sentirle, pero mis nuevos instintos me daban miedo, no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar si cada vez que me besaba o tocaba provocaba que miles de corrientes eléctricas hicieran tomar vida a mis células ya muertas. Sin pensármelo, me abandoné en ese beso que él me estaba dando.

Después de nuestra estadía en la habitación de Cayo, pensó que lo mejor era comunicarles nuestro compromiso a sus hermanos, por lo que nos dirigimos a la sala de los tronos. Creo que no la llamaban así pero esa era mi forma de entenderme en aquel inmenso castillo.

—Tranquila, amor —me susurró Cayo que seguro había notado mi nerviosismo.

Dos hombres abrieron la puerta que comunicaba con la sala por un lateral.

Noté como el rostro de Cayo se endurecía y perdía esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba cuando estaba conmigo.

—Señor —un hombre moreno y fuerte entró en la sala seguido de más hombres los cueles tenían sujeta a una mujer de pelo rizado— la tenemos.

Aro se levantó de su trono mientras que Cayo se tensaba a mi lado.

—Será mejor que te vayas —me susurró muy bajito para que nadie le escuchara.

—Ve —le dije en el mismo tono— tengo que aprender a vivir con esto.

Le sonreí para que viera que tenía mi apoyo y siguiera con sus funciones de líder. No me contestó a la sonrisa, tan típico de él cuando estaba con la demás gente.

Sin soltar mi mano, caminó hacia su trono y tomó asiento.

Me situé de pie, detrás de él, a su izquierda.

—Has quebrantado las reglas, Judith, —comenzó Aro—, sabes lo que eso supone para los que no las cumplen.

—Yo no sé nada, señor.

Judith estaba de rodillas frente a nosotros sujeta, por dos hombres, de los brazos.

Aro se acercó a ella y posó la mano sobre su hombro.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió todo la sala. Mis ojos los llevaba por toda ella viendo a cada guardia y su posición, evaluándolo todo. Cada día me asombraba más de mi mente y memoria.

—Hum…, veo que alguien ha cometido un error y tendrá que pagarlo. En cuanto a ti, nosotros no somos los niñeros de nadie y no damos segundas oportunidades.

—No, por favor —gritó la muchacha.

Mi mente capturó a cámara lenta como Aro cogía, con sus dos manos, la cabeza de aquella muchacha y, al mismo tiempo que los guardias, la desmembraron entera.

Su cuerpo, calcinado, quedó en el suelo hasta que varios guarias lo limpiaron.

Las imágenes de un Aro frío y sin escrúpulos, calculador… se grabaron en mi mente como tatuaje en la piel. Esta no era la cara que me habían enseñado.

En todo momento intenté mantener mi postura, intenté parecerme a ellos: fría y sin sentimientos. Pero para mi pesar era algo que no tenía grabado en mi "chip" y me costaba conseguirlo.

Aro dio nuevas órdenes y varios guardias salieron a cumplir lo mandado.

—Disculpa mi poca cortesía, Athenodora —Aro se giró para verme y salí de detrás de Cayo.

—Buenas tardes, Aro, Marco.

—Buenas tarde, Athenodora —contestó este último.

Los ojos de Aro se dirigieron a mi mano, en la cual tenía el anillo de compromiso que Cayo me había regalado, y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

—Marco, creo que nuestro hermano tiene algo que decirnos.

Cayo se levantó y llegó hasta mí.

—Nos casamos —dijo con esa seriedad típica de él.

—¡Cuánto me alegro! —exclamó Marco levantándose de su trono.

—Llevamos esperando este momento mucho tiempo, hermano. Marco no ha parado de recordarme cada día el lazo tan fuerte que tenéis mutuamente.

—Es perfecta para ti, sabe entender tus cambios de humor y expresión según con quien te encuentres y hoy ha demostrado ser capaz de enfrentarse y comportarse como una Vulturi.

Si fuese humana mis mejillas estarían rojas como dos fresas en plena maduración. Me sentía alagada, sabía lo importante que era ser una Vulturi y que estos me aceptaran con los brazos abiertos era todo un honor. Por otra parte, sabía que para Cayo la aprobación de sus hermanos valía mucho.

—Eres demasiado modesta —Aro me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Y tú un poco cotilla —contesté, sin pensar, con una sonrisa y apartándome un poco para que Aro quitara su mano de mi hombro.

Marco y Aro rieron.

—No lo puedo evitar, querida.

—Supongo que he de acostumbrarme, cuñado —contesté enfatizando la palabra "cuñado".

Los dos Vulturis volvieron a reír y yo con ellos.

Cayo se giró hacia mí, él tan solo sonreía, y noté como su mano se entrelazaba con la mía. Salimos de la sala, dejando a un Aro y Marco Vulturi muy diferentes a los del encuentro.

—Gracias.

Le miré extraño.

—¿Por qué me las das?

—Porque hace mucho tiempo que nadie trae risas a esa habitación.

Le sonreí antes de darle un suave beso en los labios. Me volví acurrucar en su pecho, estábamos tumbados en la cama disfrutando el uno del otro.

...

Todos en el castillo sabían que dentro de un mes se celebraría la boda. Suplicia y Didyme se estaban encargando de todos los preparativos y tenían a la mitad de los guardias ocupados mientras no tenían que ir a ninguna misión.

Salí de mi habitación un poco apurada, Suplicia me estaba esperando para que me probara el vestido y se podía enfadar si me retrasaba.

—¿A dónde vas tan deprisa, mi amor?

Cayo me interceptó a mitad del recorrido.

—Suplicia me está esperando. Tengo que irme, ¿luego te veo?

—Claro —me dio un tierno beso y me dejó ir.

—Te quiero —y desaparecí por el pasillo.

Llamé un par de veces y entré.

—Llegas tarde, señorita.

—Lo siento. Me interceptaron en el pasillo —me excusé con una sonrisa.

—Está bien… —dijo rindiéndose— Pruébate el vestido.

Hice caso a Suplicia y fui detrás de un biombo rosado que estaba en el fondo de la habitación. Me desvestí y me puse aquella preciosa prenda blanca que estaba sobre la cama. ( http: / imagenes. solostocks. com /z1_2846424 /vestidos -de- novias- y-accesorios -mayoristas- proveedores. jpg ) **[Sin espacios]**

—Te queda mejor de lo que nos habíamos imaginado —me halagó Didyme mientras me observada de arriba a bajo sujetando a la pequeña Bliss en brazos —¿a que sí, pequeña?

—Hemos atinado con la talla, no hace falta que hagamos nada en él.

Mis ojos se toparon con el gran espejo que estaba delante de mi y me vi reflejada con mi precioso vestido de novia, como una princesa en su cuento de hadas.

—Es hermoso —susurré.

—Ya te lo habíamos dicho.

—No es lo mismo que verlo.

—Si, tienes razón —Didyme se encogió de hombros y continuó bailando suavemente con la niña en brazos.

Bliss, la pequeña Bliss, había crecido un poco menos los últimos días. No tenía ningún patrón con qué compararla por lo que todo era nuevo para mí, a veces me sentía como el primer día de prácticas en la universidad, cada cosa nueva que aparecía en ella lo apuntaba para no perder ningún detalle por despreciable que fuera. Todo era importante.

Sus ricitos marrones oscilaban en el viento mientras Didyme bailaba con ella. La pequeña sonreía y dejaba marcados dos hoyuelos en su pequeño y pálido rostro, parecía feliz, contenta, se la veía alegre.

—¿En que piensas? —me preguntó Suplicia con voz cálida y serena. Como la de una madre.

—En nada —moví mi cabeza hacia los lados y sonreí.

Me miró con una ceja alzada sin quitar su cariñosa sonrisa.

—Al verlas, por un momento me he imaginado a Cayo y a mí con una niña en brazos —suspiré mientras las dos seguíamos observando como bailaban— pero enseguida se ha borrado.

—Cariño, lo superarás —me abrazó como una madre abraza a su hija.

Asentí contra su hombro.

—Gracias.

—No me las des —me acarició la mejilla— anda a cambiarte, Cayo te estará esperando.

Le sonreí y me cambié de nuevo.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Llamé a la puerta.

—Pasa.

No me imaginaba encontrar lo que allí había. Cayo acababa de salir de la ducha y tan solo una toalla atada a la cintura lo tapaba. Esto no favorecía en nada a los planes de aguantar hasta el matrimonio.

—Así no ayudas en nada —le recordé a la promesa que me hizo de controlar mis impulsos sexuales de neófita.

—¿A sí? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—Si, vamos vístete —le ordené lo más seria que pude.

Todavía seguía junto a la puerta, rígida y reprimiendo mis ganas de abalanzarme sobre él.

Comenzó a acercarse a mí.

—Cayo, por favor…

Alzó su mano y la posó en mi cuello, ese simple contacto hizo que todo en mi cobrara vida. Acercó sus labios y los cambió por su mano depositando dulces besos en él.

—Por favor, no… —todas mis fuerzas se vieron reducidas a nada cuando sus labios tocaron los míos y nos fundimos en un beso, lento, tierno que, poco a poco, se fue volviendo apasionado.

Su lengua hizo presión en mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual fue concedido. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y bailaron al compás de una música que solo ellas oían. Cada vez los besos iban a más, nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y nuestros jadeos inundaban la habitación.

Lo poco que me quedaba de racionalidad apareció por un instante en mi mente e hice acopio de ella para poder parar a Cayo.

—Para —le ordené mientras sujetaba sus brazos y le separaba levemente de mi— no quiero que hagas nada, no quiero que hagamos nada antes de la boda. Se que es importante para ti y lo quiero hacer bien.

—Mi amor…

—Shh, por favor.

—Gracias —le sonreí.

Nos mantuvimos la mirada.

—Vístete y salimos a dar un paseo —le propuse.

Me dio un corto beso y entró en su armario, al poco tiempo salió vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta del mismo color. Minutos después estábamos caminando, cogidos de la mano, por los jardines traseros del castillo.

* * *

**Siento mucho el retraso pero ya comienzo con los exámes finales del primer trimestres y no tengo casi tiempo. Espero poder subir pronto y más seguido. **

**Gracias por leer, de verdad que leo todos los rr, en cuanto tenga tiempo me pongo a devolverlos. **

**=)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XVI**

Dos horas después del mediodía, Suplicia y Didyme, irrumpieron en mi habitación. Mi día de secuestro estaba llegando a su fin. Ellas dos me habían prohibido salir desde la noche anterior alegando que: los novios no se pueden ver antes de la boda porque trae mala suerte.

Si, hoy, por fin, me casaba. Ya había transcurrido un mes desde que Cayo me pidió matrimonio y yo había aceptado. Un mes lleno de preparativos, sorpresas y regalos por parte de todos.

—No estés nerviosa, cariño —Suplicia me dedicó una sonrisa mientras ponía un poco de color en mis ojos.

—Me es imposible no estarlo —suspiré.

—¿Sabes? El día de mi boda yo estaba igual o más nerviosa. Tener nervios es normal, no te preocupes. Verás como pasará.

—Tengo la impresión de que todo esto es un sueño, parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos.

Suplicia me sonrió con dulzura y continuó maquillándome.

Mientras Didyme se encargaba de ondular mi pelo y dejarlo con perfectos bucles (http: /www. muchobodas. com/images / peinados -de-novia ) **[Sin espacios]**, suplicia estiraba el vestido y demás complementos sobre la cama. Una vez hubo terminado con mi pelo me ayudaron a vestirme y a colocarme todas las pequeñas cosas que llevaría. Alguien llamó a la puerta mientras Didyme colocaba una preciosa diadema en mi cabello.

—¿Están listas, señoritas? —preguntó Marco mientras se asomaba.

—¡Mi amor! —Didyme tomó su mano— ¿A que está preciosa?

—Si, habéis hecho un gran trabajo con ella.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo ya era linda! —me defendí entre risas.

—Lo sé, solo bromeaba.

—Tú has conseguido sacar algo que estaba escondido en todos nosotros —habló ahora Suplicia.

—Antes no bromeábamos, éramos demasiado serios —puntualizó Marco— ahora solo lo somos cuando es necesario.

—Vaya…

—Dejemos esto para más tarde —murmuró Didyme— Cayo te espera, señorita.

Me abracé al brazo que Marco me había tendido y salimos de la habitación. Según bajábamos las escaleras pude ver que las paredes estaban adornadas con cintas blancas y que a nuestros pies se extendía una espléndida alfombra roja. Varios jarrones con flores blancas adornaban los pasillos. Continuamos caminando por la alfombra hasta llegar al patio interior. Allí un precioso altar me esperaba junto al hombre que amaba y sería mío para siempre.

Casi toda la guardia estaba allí.

Marco caminó conmigo hasta el final de la alfombra roja y le dio mi mano a Cayo quien tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca, le quedaba de maravilla.

Aro, que haría de cura, comenzó con la "ceremonia" mientras el sol se escondía en el horizonte. Mis dos cuñadas lo habían planeado todo para que la boda fuera al atardecer, un precioso atardecer como el de hoy. Nubes rojas se extendían sobre el cielo mientras el sol, poco a poco, dejaba paso a la luna para que fuera cómplice de nuestro compromiso, para que una mágica noche sellara nuestra unión por la eternidad.

—Te amo —me susurró Cayo antes de juntar nuestros labios después de la ceremonia.

Nos separamos lentamente y una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro. Ahora me daba cuenta de que todo encajaba, de que no había sigo un sueño, de que era mío para siempre.

Los presentes se acercaron para darnos la enhorabuena y poco a poco fueron saliendo del jardín hasta quedarnos completamente solos.

Miré a Cayo con la sorpresa en mi rostro.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —acarició mi mejilla— hacer que pasen —ordenó a los guardias.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entraron Hang y Marie con la pequeña Annarella en brazos.

Mis ojos se iluminaron. Gracias a que Suplicia me había ordenado ponerme unas lentillas de mi color de ojos humano ahora no tenía que preocuparme del color rojizo de mis ojos. Por lo menos hasta dentro de unas horas.

—¡Marie! —corrí hacia ella y la abracé midiendo mis fuerzas.

—Athenodora —me devolvió el abrazo con cuidado pues la pequeña Annarella estaba en medio.

—Hola, peque —acaricié su mejilla.

—Hang, que bueno es verte. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

—Athenodora —nos abrazamos—. Estuvieron genial, solo faltaron algunos amigos —sonrió.

—Cayo nos lo ha contado todo —se precipitó Marie, la miré interrogante esperando a que siguiera. No sabía a qué se refería con ese "todo" — Lo que le costó llegar hasta el aeropuerto a tiempo y convencerte de que te quedaras, que no te fueras, lo ocupada que has estado con los preparativos de la boda…, todo.

—Si, lo siento, yo…

—No te preocupes, Cayo me llamó y me explicó que quería darte una sorpresa y bueno… —miró a Hang antes de volver a mirarme— dijimos que sí.

—¿Marie?

—¿Si?

—¿Me permites ver tu mano?

—¿Qué mano? —se hizo la desentendida.

La cogí la mano y pude ver el anillo de compromiso que en ella había.

—¡Oh, madre mía! —casi grité emocionada —¿Quién es el afortunado?

Su mirada se desvió a Hang mientras se ruborizaba.

—¡Si!, lo sabía —los abracé—. Os felicito, chicos.

—Gracias —me respondieron al unísono.

Tomé a la pequeña Annarella y la acomodé en mis brazos.

—¿Tú lo sabías y no me has dicho nada? —la pregunté mientras hacía unas cosquillas en su pequeña tripita.

—Athenodora, pero si no habla.

—¿Ves que mamá más gruñona? —le pregunté de vuelta a la pequeña mientras esta se reía.

Levanté mi vista hacia Cayo quien estaba, serio, mirándome.

—Nos tenemos que ir, Athenodora.

—Si, amor.

—Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? —susurró Marie mientras me abrazaba.

—Sabes cual es el número de mi teléfono, no dudes en llamarme cuando te haga falta —contesté a sabiendas que dentro de unos cuantos años no podría seguir viendo a mi amiga— y, por cierto, avísame para ir a la boda. Mis dos mejores amigos se casan.

Pude ver como el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba. Me despedí de Hang y de la pequeña.

—Acompañadlos —ordenó Cayo a los guardias.

Se acercó a mí por detrás y enroscó sus brazos en mi cintura.

—Es hora de irnos, mi amor —besó dulcemente mi cuello mientras yo observaba como mis mejores amigos desaparecían tras la puerta.

**OoOoOoOoO**

—Vamos, rápido o llegarás tarde.

—Suplicia, no he tardado ni cinco minutos en cambiarme —bufé.

—Menos hablar y más movimiento —me regañó mientras me iba empujando hacia la puerta.

—Si, mamá —enfaticé con una leve risa.

—Que chistosa está la señorita —se hizo la ofendida.

—Si, es que estoy muy feliz.

—Me alegro, pero ahora vamos. Cayo te estará esperando en el coche.

Me despedí de todos y me subí al coche. Cayo se subió tras de mi y cerró la puerta que había sujetado para que yo pudiera subirme, era todo un caballero.

Demetri nos llevó hasta el aeropuerto, cogimos la maleta y entramos. Fuimos hasta el mostrador y Cayo entregó los papeles a la señorita con nuestra documentación.

Después nos dirigimos a la puerta de embarque, la azafata se quedó mirando a Cayo fijamente queriéndoselo comer, cosa que me sacó un gruñido que supe controlar, solo Cayo lo oyó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Me vas a decir a donde vamos? —pregunté una vez que el avión había despegado.

—Es una sorpresa, mi amor.

Puse mi mejor cara de pena pero ni por esas funcionó. Me acomodó entre sus brazos y así pasamos el viaje.

Hicimos más trasbordos en diversos aeropuertos de sitios que Cayo no me decía. Simplemente cogíamos un avión tras otro, tenía el viaje planeado y yo no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, tan solo pude orientarme por el idioma que utilizaba la gente del lugar.

Tanto misterio me tenía nerviosa pues, aunque confiaba en Cayo, no me gustaba ser ignorante en cosas que me implicaban.

—Este es nuestra última parada —me susurró Cayo mientras nos poníamos el cinturón de seguridad.

La ansiedad de salir al exterior para conocer, por fin, nuestro destino hizo que el aterrizaje fuera el más largo de toda mi vida.

Era de noche, las once para ser exactos y varias luces se encargaban de iluminar el sitio para que los pasajeros llegaran sin problemas hasta su destino.

(http:/ . com/wp-content /359399-port_ villa_harbour ) **[Sin espacios]**

—¿Dónde estamos? —susurré tomándole de la mano.

—Vanuatu, oficialmente República de Vanuatu, es un país insular localizado en el Océano Pacífico Sur. El archipiélago, que es de origen volcánico, se ubica a unos 1.750 km al este de Australia, 500 km al noreste de Nueva Caledonia, al oeste de Fiji y al sur de las Islas Salomón, cerca de Nueva Guinea.

Mi cara debía ser la más extraña que había puesto nunca porque solo al mirarme, Cayo se comenzó a reír.

—¿Y que se supone que se habla en este país?

—Inglés y Francés a parte del local, claro.

—Supongo que no tendremos mucho contacto con la sociedad, ¿verdad?

—Supones bien, mi amor, nada de humanos.

—¿Eso incluye tu dieta? —pregunté un poco preocupada pues no sabía como iba hacer para alimentarse en aquella isla.

—No te preocupes por eso. Tenemos bolsas de sangre en la casa. Mandé que la prepararan para nosotros.

—¿Así que tenéis una casa aquí?

Cayo asintió mientras cogía la maleta de la cinta transportadora.

—Vaya, quien lo diría…

Fuimos al parking y cogimos un coche negro, con la "V" característica de los Vulturis, del cual Cayo tenía las llaves.

Después de pasar por las calles y callejuelas de la ciudad, nos desviamos por un camino bien pavimentado y arreglado que supuse: llevaría hasta la casa que allí tenían los Vulturis. Tras un buen tramo de camino, que Cayo recorrió en menos tiempo que un humano, llegamos al final de él donde se encontraba una magnífica casa. Blanca, alta, bien iluminada y con grandes ventanales en la parte de arriba.

—Hemos llegado, mi princesa —anunció Cayo antes de parar el coche y bajarse de él para abrirme la puerta.

Tomé la mano que él me extendía y caminamos hasta el porche de la casa. Sus brazos me rodearon y me cogió como los novios cogen a las novias, una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro y le besé en los labios.

Por fin en sus brazos, solos, toda una casa para nosotros, sin meticulosos oídos atentos de nuestros movimientos, y sobretodo, él, por fin, era mío. Esperaba que nos dirigiéramos al dormitorio y estar allí hasta que el mundo desapareciera a nuestro alrededor. Pero Cayo se dedicó a hacerme un tour turístico por toda la casa para después dejarme, a solas, en la inmensa habitación, para "relajarme" del viaje.

Se supone que los vampiros no se cansan ¿no?, ¡pues yo era un vampiro y no estaba para nada cansada! Tan solo le deseaba a él y ese era el único sentimiento que quería relajar pero por lo visto él no estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso –como todo caballero, me estaba respetando- así que le buscaría yo.

* * *

**Ya estoy aquí otra vez, siento el retraso. Espero que os guste el capi y cualquier cosa, buena o mala, me la comunicais! Besos. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVII**

Abrí la maleta que habíamos traído y comencé a buscar en ella algo que me sirviera para lo que estaba planeando hacer. No tardé mucho en encontrar un conjunto negro de seda que tapaba lo justo, si es que tapaba algo.

Me metí al lujoso baño de la habitación y rápidamente me cambié. No me entretuve a mirarme mucho en el espejo pues tenía tan poca ropa puesta que me daba hasta vergüenza mirarme. Salí y bajé las escaleras minuciosamente parándome a escuchar donde estaba Cayo.

En el salón, con un aire despreocupado, hablaba por teléfono con Aro de no se que asuntos.

Me quedé apoyada en el final de las escaleras, de la postura más sexy, esperando a que se girara para que me viera.

Terminó su conversación, cerró el teléfono y se giró.

Pude ver como sus ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que su boca antes de que consiguiera controlar su expresión. Tragó en seco.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunté coquetamente mientras avanzaba unos pasos y giraba para que pudiera verme mejor.

—S-si —tartamudeó— estás preciosa.

Me acerqué a él lo suficiente para notar que todas sus hormonas, que habían estado tantos años dormidas, cobraban vida.

Acortó la poca distancia que nos separaba para besarme. Comenzó moviendo sus labios dulcemente hasta que el deseo y la lujuria se apoderaron de él y lo transformaron completamente. Delineé sus labios con la punta de mi lengua y volvimos a besarnos. Nuestras lenguas estaban demasiado ocupadas luchando en una guerra en la que ninguna se daba por vencida.

Me cogió como lo había hecho antes al enseñarme a casa y subió a velocidad vampírica las escaleras. Este era el Cayo que yo estaba buscando.

Se paró en mitad de la habitación y continuó besándome, su boca se separó de mis labios pero no de mi anatomía. Recorrió desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello proporcionándome pequeños besos que me hacían estremecer. Continué atacando su cuello con besos y leves mordidas sin clavar del todo los dientes. Noté como poco a poco su erección era palpable y cada vez que nuestros sexos se tocaban gemíamos de placer.

Me fue empujando hasta el borde de la cama.

Comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa mientras nuestras bocas seguían unidas, levantó los brazos y de un tirón hice que desapareciera la molesta prenda que tanto le tapaba. Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda hasta mis caderas donde, con un leve empujón, me tendió en la cama.

—Estás demasiado vestido, amor —susurré con una sonrisa pícara.

Con un rápido movimiento le dejé tumbado debajo de mí y comencé a desabrochar su cinturón. De otro tirón le despojé de ellos. Estaba impresionada por la agilidad de mis movimientos y aunque estaba nerviosa no se notaba, esta era mi primera vez. Yo tan solo actuaba por mis instintos.

Besé cada lunar que encontraba por su perfecto torso.

Cayo pasó sus manos por mi espalda deteniéndose en el enganche de mi sujetador, desabrochándolo y tirando de él dejando mis pechos al descubierto. Giró nuestros cuerpos quedando él arriba y comenzó a dejar húmedos besos por el valle de mis pechos bajando hasta mi vientre mientras varios gemidos de placer se escapaban por mi garganta.

Se deshizo de la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo al igual que yo hice lo mismo con él quedando completamente desnudos uno contra el otro.

—Creo que te dolerá aún siendo vampiro —murmuró Cayo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

—No importa, solo quiero estar contigo. Te amo.

—Te amo —me susurró mientras me proporcionaba un dulce y cálido beso.

Un instante después noté como se introducía en mí. Sus labios reprimieron un gemido de dolor que quiso salir de mi boca. Ese dolor, que sentí al principio, se fue convirtiendo en placer. Moví un poco las caderas para crear más fricción y para que Cayo supiera que ya había pasado ese momento que tanto él temía por hacerme daño. Se movía en mi interior como si su existencia se fuera en ello provocándonos varios gemidos de placer que no nos molestábamos en reprimir.

Nos giré quedando yo arriba. Sin dejar de moverme le besé los labios, el cuello y otra vez los labios. Cuando supe que los dos estábamos llegando al punto máximo, clavé mis colmillos en su cuello haciéndole gritar de placer mientras me deleitaba con su dulce líquido rojo.

Le lamí los dos puntitos que le había hecho, los cuales pronto sanarían.

—La próxima vez te probaré yo.

—La próxima vez me probarás, mi amor.

El sol salía por el horizonte mientras sus débiles rayos chocaban contra nuestra pálida piel arrancando de ella brillantes destellos como diamantes.

Recostada sobre el pecho de Cayo, inspiraba su dulce aroma mientras él dibujaba pequeños círculos por mi espalda provocando, inconscientemente, pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo mi cuerpo.

Cayo estaba abajo contestando una llamada. Ya me imaginaba quien podía ser –su hermano Aro-. ¡Ni en nuestra luna de miel podía dejar sus asuntos como Vulturi a un lado!

Se supone que es para estar solos, enamorados y sin interrupciones constantes ¿no? Solo las dos primera partes se cumplían pues desde que llegamos, que ni siquiera hacía un día, el teléfono había sonado cinco veces.

Y las conversaciones no eran cortas, no. Eran demasiado extensas, tanto, que si hubiera sido humana me habría quedado dormida sin problema.

Habíamos pasado toda la mañana recostados en la cama disfrutando el uno del otro y ¿ahora? ¿Qué hacía yo ahora mientras Cayo terminaba de hablar con su hermano? La verdad es que podría prestar oído a la conversación pero no me parecía apropiado. Me levanté de la cama y observé por la gran ventana el patio trasero de la enorme casa. Había una piscina. Según estaba, desnuda, me metí en el closet y comencé a buscar por los cajones algún conjunto de baño.

[http: / www. /fotos/ 1228005981 bikini2009034. jpg] **(sin espacios)** Perfecto. Había encontrado mi arma para atraer a Cayo. Me lo puse tranquilamente cogí una toalla de un montón que había unos estantes más a la derecha y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras a paso humano deteniéndome, aposta, en los últimos escalones para captar la atención de Cayo que estaba de espaldas andando mientras hablaba rápidamente.

Se giró y al verme se sorprendió, no me esperaba y ese era un punto que jugaba en mi favor.

Le sonreí y salí al patio trasero donde estaba la piscina. Dejé la toalla en una de las hamacas y me acerqué despacio al agua.

La diferencia de temperatura hizo que mi piel se erizara por momentos, el agua estaba cálida y mi piel era gélida.

Disfruté como una niña pues hacía mucho tiempo que no había ido a una piscina. Nadé, buceé y comprobé mi capacidad para estar debajo del agua sin respirar.

Me encontraba debajo del agua cuando oí como Cayo se sumergía.

Salí a la superficie.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías.

—Lo siento. Pero…

—No quiero saber —negué con la cabeza— no en nuestra luna de miel.

Sonrió débilmente mientras se acercaba y me cogía de la cintura.

—¿Va a volver a llamar?

—Lo dudo.

—¿Por qué?

—Le amenacé.

—¡¿Qué?

Se rió al ver mi cara de susto.

—No te preocupes, mi amor, es una broma. Tan solo le dejé claro que quería estar contigo.

—No me vuelvas a asustar así. Es tu hermano.

—Y un poco tocapelotas.

—Ahí llevas razón.

Sonreí antes de besarlo.

—Creo que te he dejado sola mucho tiempo…

Asentí.

—Tendré que hacer algo para enmendar mi error.

—Y… ¿Qué harás?

Comenzó a darme pequeños besos en los labios para luego ir bajando hasta mi cuello. Sus manos, ansiosas, recorrían mis espalda mientras las mías se enredaban en su pelo.

Pronto nuestros cuerpos estuvieron completamente desnudos uniéndose, el uno con el otro, en perfecta armonía mientras nos besábamos.

Acabamos recostados en la cama disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos.

—Vamos a salir —dijo Cayo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—¿A dónde me llevarás?

—A visitar la ciudad —se acercó y me dio un suave beso.

Se metió al cuarto de baño. Le seguí.

—Pensé que no me ibas acompañar —me metió en la bañera, ya preparada, con él.

—Hay que ahorrar agua, ¿no?

—Ya… solo lo haces por el agua…

—Y por estar contigo sobre todas las cosas.

Giré su cara y le besé.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que estas fiestas las paséis muy bien! **

**Aquí os dejo otro capi, espero que os guste y como siempre espero que me digáis que es lo que os gusta y lo que no! **

**Besos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVIII**

—¿De verdad tienes ganas de salir? Dijiste que nada de humanos y a ti te incomodan.

—No pienso dejarte aquí encerrada todo le tiempo. Se que tu autocontrol es fuerte. ¿Quieres alimentarte antes de salir? —me preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano.

—Si, por favor.

—Está bien, vamos a la cocina.

Esperaba que me dijera otra cosa menos eso. ¿Acaso tenía algún animal enjaulado, lo suficientemente grande para saciarme, allí?

Abrió la nevera y comenzó a buscar entre las bolsas de sangre.

—Hay ciervo, pantera, tigre, gamo, puma… —comenzó a nombrar demasiados animales.

—Creo que con el ciervo me conformo —le interrumpí.

Sacó una bolsita de la nevera y vertió su contenido en un vaso translúcido que había cogido del armario. Poco después se giró y me lo dio.

—Gracias.

Me sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con una de sus manos.

—¿No vas a alimentarte tú?

Hizo una mueca.

—Por mi no te preocupes, mi amor, ya te he dicho que no pienso cambiar tu dieta y estoy dispuesta a vivir con ello. Vamos, coge una bolsita.

Sonrió.

—Me encanta lo comprensiva que eres, cielo. No se que sería de mi eternidad sin ti.

—Probablemente un aburrimiento. A veces eres demasiado serio.

—Solo cuando no te tengo a mi lado, me resulta difícil no serlo si no te tengo.

—Tienes que cambiar, solo un poquitín —hice un gesto chiquitito con mi dedo índice y pulgar.

—Lo intentaré.

—Así me gusta. No puedes ser toda la vida de piedra y que no te importe nada.

—Tú me importas.

—Eso espero porque si no… —susurré haciendo una falsa mueca.

Se rió de mis idioteces.

—Me gusta tu risa.

—Por eso te comportas así, ¿verdad?

—Solo a veces, cuando te veo demasiado serio. Me gusta verte reír.

Tomó mi rostro con sus manos y lo acercó al suyo para que nuestros labios se juntaran.

Después de alimentarnos y estar vestidos adecuadamente, nos subimos al coche negro que estaba aparcado en la entrada de la casa.

Bajamos por el camino hasta llegar a las calles de la ciudad. Recorrimos algunas callejuelas bajo las curiosas miradas de la gente antes de aparcar.

Noté la mirada de varios hombres clavada en mí mientras pasábamos al lado de la terraza de un bar. Como el hombre celoso y posesivo que es Cayo, tiró de mi mano, ya entrelazada a la suya, y me acercó más a él pasando su brazo por mi cintura. Una sonrisa surcó mi rostro.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracias? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi celoso y posesivo vampiro… —susurré para que él solo me escuchara antes de besarle.

—No me gusta como te miran.

—Es increíble que te pongas celoso de los humanos…

—No estoy celoso —agregó rápidamente.

Alcé una ceja mientras le miraba divertida.

—Está bien… si. Lo estoy.

Me reí ante su confesión de chiquillo.

—Eres increíble. Pareces un niño con ese comportamiento y no un hombre de muchos años.

—Tú me haces sentir así. Esto es nuevo para mí.

—Siempre voy a estar contigo.

—Lo sé.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Arrogante… —susurré.

—Pero aún así me quieres.

Negué con la cabeza y su cara era un poema, creo que hasta dejó de respirar por un momento.

—Te amo —afirmé antes de besarlo.

—Yo también.

Las calles que se acercaban a la plaza estaban iluminadas con montones de farolillos y banderas, que colgaban de los balcones de las casas o de cuerdas que iban de un lado a otro, de la calle, atadas a las ventanas de las casas.

—¿Qué se celebra? —pregunté un tanto fascinada.

—Son las fiestas locales.

—Nada que se asemeje al día de San Marcos —puntualicé.

Cayo rió por lo bajo.

Varios puestos de comestibles y artesanía se extendían alrededor de la fuente que había en la plaza.

Tiré de la mano de Cayo cuando una pulsera captó mi atención. Nos acercamos hasta el puesto y la observé. Era sencilla, un hilo de filigrana de plata unía varias cuentas de colores oscuros creando figuritas extraordinarias.

Cayo señaló la pulsera mientras que, en un fluido idioma natal, preguntó cuanto valía. Pagó sin esperar las vueltas a cambio y cogió la pulsera, la cual colocó delicadamente en mi muñeca.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que dármelas. Eres mi esposa y me gusta hacerte regalos.

—Aún así, gracias.

—De nada —susurró besándome en la mejilla mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y me pegaba a él.

Caminamos viendo los demás puestos y comprando regalos para nosotros y el resto de familia que nos esperaba en Volterra. Como era lógico y normal, Cayo se opuso a que le comprara a Jane una preciosa pulsera pues ella pertenecía a la guardia, y tan solo para ellos era eso: la guardia, las personas que los protegían y les servían. Nunca habían mostrado ningún afecto por ellos.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes cielo, tan solo es algo que no puedo cambiar. Sé que lo comprenderás.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien, tan solo tengo que acostumbrarme.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —besó mi cabello.

La velada terminó con un castillo de fuegos artificiales que iluminó el cielo con varios colores y formas.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este capi es más cortito pero espero que os guste!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Besos. **


	18. Chapter 18

********

Hola! Antes que nada avisar: Este capítulo contiene lemmon asique si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad!

* * *

**Capitulo XIX**

Hacía ya varias semanas que habíamos vuelto de nuestra dulce luna de miel y las cosas en Volterra habían cambiado bastante.

En el castillo, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de las visiones que tenía Gervasi pues había una pareja de vampiros que estaba creando un ejército de neófitos para luchar por su territorio al igual que estaban haciendo más clanes y por lo visto las cosas comenzaban a salirse de costura por lo que la guardia, con los tres reyes Vulturis al frente, estaba esperando el momento perfecto para hacer cumplir las reglas. Sus adoradas reglas.

Por eso yo había comenzado mi entrenamiento pocas horas después de llegar.

_Tan solo hacía un par de horas que Cayo y yo habíamos regresado de la luna de miel y ya habíamos tenido una reunión los seis, los miembros principales de la corte vampírica: Aro, Marco, Cayo, Suplicia, Didyme y yo. _

_Decidimos en esperar un poco más para ver como evolucionaban las cosas mientras que yo me instruía para defenderme y defender a Cayo en la batalla. _

_Seguí a Félix hasta una de las habitaciones. Ésta era muy amplia y estaba prácticamente vacía, tan solo había un par de sillas al fondo._

—_Bien, lo primero que debe saber, señora…_

—_Si vamos a pelear, prefiero que me llames Athenodora y me tutees. Me sentiría más cómoda. _

—_Señora, es algo que no tengo permitido._

—_Está bien… —me rendí._

_Estas normas vampíricas terminarían con mi paciencia…_

_Le insistí con la cabeza para que continuara. _

—_Como le iba diciendo, las dos cosas que jamás puede olvidar son: una, no deje que la atrapen entre sus brazos, la aplastarían. Dos, no busque matarlos de frente, lo estarán esperando. _

—_Espera, yo también soy un neófito. _

—_Pero usted está instruida._

—_Entonces… ¿no he de preocuparme porque no actuaré así? _

—_No es algo que de pronto le vaya a salir y volverse loca, señora. Usted se controla muy bien y acaba de ser instruida, si no tuviese esas referencias actuaría de igual modo que un neófito cualquiera._

—_Mucho mejor… mucho mejor… —sonrió leve._

_Bien parece que no es tan serio como aparenta… _

—_¿Algo más que deba saber?_

—_No. Ahora solo queda la práctica. _

_Estuvo más de toda la tarde enseñándome tácticas y técnicas para utilizar en batalla. Cuando dio por concluía la clase salió de la habitación y yo detrás de él. Busqué a mi esposo, le encontré en el salón de los tronos con sus hermanos. _

_Se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano conduciéndome afuera de la sala._

—_¿A dónde vamos? _

—_¿Te acuerdas que te dije que te enseñaría algo hace tiempo?_

—_Si. ¿Por qué?_

_Se paró en frente de una puerta y con una mano la abrió mientras decía:_

—_Esta es nuestra habitación. _

_Una cama negra con almohadones blancos se encontraba a la derecha, pegada a la pared, con una tele de plasma enfrente y un gran ventanal al lado derecho, me acerqué a él, curiosa. _

_Descorrí las cortinas, que tintaban de oscuro la habitación, dejando pasar la claridad de la luna._

_A nuestros pies se extendía toda Volterra, todas las casa, calles y callejuelas se podía ver desde la ventana, iluminadas por la tenue luz que desprendían las farolas, y al fondo, uniendo el cielo y la tierra, el mar. _

—_Es precioso… —susurré mientras observaba atónita cada rincón de la ciudad. _

—_Sabía que te gustaría… —susurró contra mi cuello mientras le proporcionaba suaves besos. _

—_Gracias —dije antes de girarme y quedar frente a él._

—_Sabes que no tienes…_

_Le callé estampando mis labios en los suyos. Al principio no respondió al beso pero, poco a poco, sus labios se fueron moviendo al son de los míos, sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él mientras que mi mano libre viajaba por todo su pecho. _

_A los pocos segundos, los dos nos encontrábamos desnudos, Cayo no había dudado ni un solo momento al desvestirme y tampoco se había trabado con la hebilla de mi pantalón como le ocurría a un torpe humano nervioso._

_Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas pero a ninguno nos importaba, no necesitaban aire nuestros pulmones, tan solo nos dejábamos llevar por las dulces y excitantes sensaciones que nos proporcionaba el otro. _

—_Eres como un sueño hecho realidad __—__susurró capturando uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes._

_Arqueé mi espalda y Cayo gruñó al escuchar el gemido ronco que salió de mis labios._

—_Cayo… -su nombre salía de mis labios entre suspiros entrecortados y jadeos._

_Me tumbó sobre el colchón y se posicionó sobre mí reptando por la cama. Me sentí morir cando sus labios comenzaron a descender por mi cuello, mi pecho, jugaron en mi vientre y finalmente llegaron a mi intimidad. Contuve el aire todo lo que pude hasta que un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta. Cayo sonrió contra mi sexo. _

_Tuve que aferrarme a las sabanas con ambas manos y todas mis fuerzas cuando uno de los dedos largos y estilizados de Cayo se adentró en mi sexo y comenzó a bombear lentamente mientras su lengua se enrollaba en mi clítoris._

_Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, y por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que todos en el castillo podían oírnos, pero otro dedo que Cayo había introducido en mi intimidad me hizo olvidarme de todo._

—_Para... para por favor __—__supliqué tirando de su cabello hacia arriba._

_Cayo se alejó de mi algo confundido y con sus labios brillantes a causa de mis jugos, sonrió y me miró a los ojos esperando una explicación._

_No dije nada, solo me enderecé en la cama y obligándolo a girarse me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Cayo pellizcó y mordisqueó mis pezones como si fuesen el mejor manjar del mundo mientras que de mi pecho tan solo salían gemidos de placer. _

_Me introduje su miembro de golpe en mi sexo. Ambos gemimos a la vez. Me quedé inmóvil unos segundos, acoplándome lentamente a él, a su tamaño. Después comencé a moverme, lentamente al principio y acelerando el ritmo poco a poco. Nuestras respiraciones seguían siendo entrecortadas. Cayo me__ sujetó por las caderas ayudándome a llevar el ritmo, y cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que hizo que un latigazo de excitación azotase mi bajo vientre. _

_Con un rápido movimiento Cayo cambió de posición, quedando el arriba y tomando el control. _

_En una de sus fuertes embestidas la cama crujió y creo que ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta hasta tiempo después…_

—_Amor… _

—¿Amor?

—Lo siento… —contesté un poco avergonzada.

—¿Qué es lo que ocupa la totalidad de la mente de mi esposa y no me presta atención cuando le intento mostrar nuestro próximo destino? —preguntó divertido mientras me mostraba la pantalla del portátil.

—En el día en que me mostraste la habitación —contesté mirándole directo a los ojos.

Dejó el portátil en la mesilla y se giró a mí.

—¿Y qué te parece si lo recordamos de nuevo? —preguntó sensualmente mientras su mano comenzaba a vagar por mi cuerpo.

—Me parece perfecto —respondí antes de besarlo.

Comenzamos una ronda de besos y caricias que duró toda la noche.

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a Shirley Vulturi que sé que la encantan los Vulturis! Espero que le disfrutes!

Espero vuestros rrs!


	19. Chapter 19

Hola! siento el retraso pero he estado liada con muchos exámenes y ya por fin he terminado asique aqui estoy! Este es el último capi, tan solo queda el epílogo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capitulo XX**

Los buenos momentos pronto se acabaron y la tensión fue más visible, hasta casi palpable, en todo el castillo. En dos días partiríamos a Clervaux, es un cantón* del norte de Luxemburgo, situado en el distrito de Diekirch, para no poner en peligro nuestra existencia, para hacer cumplir las reglas. Suplicia me había contado que en otras "misiones" habían tenido que ir hasta Estados Unidos para poner en orden todo el caos que algunos habían creado.

La pequeña Bliss se quedó al cuidado de la única vampiro médica que había entre la corte de los Vulturis, aparte de mi, era la última incorporación en la guardia.

Intentaba que la preocupación y los nervios, que me comían por dentro, no se notaran.

—Tranquila no pasará nada, yo estaré para protegerte —intentó consolarme mientras me abrazaba.

Cayo estaba muy atento y pendiente de mí, aunque intentara disimularlo ante todos, no se le escapaba detalle de lo que yo hacía.

—Igual te digo, te cuidaré —juré aferrándome más a él.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en el bosque, que había a las afueras de la cuidad, aproximándonos al grupo de rebeldes que ignoraban nuestra presencia.

Tan solo bastó una orden de Aro para que Jane y Alec utilizaran sus dones y dejaran en fuera de combate a casi la mitad de los neófitos, el resto, sorprendidos se abalanzó sobre nosotros.

Pronto la guardia nos rodeó y nosotras, a su vez, nos pusimos delante de nuestro marido. Tal y como mandaba el protocolo, tal y como decían las reglas y leyes. Sus adoradas leyes y reglas…

Poco a poco, la guardia se iba deshaciendo de los neófitos mientras nosotras estábamos atentas ante cualquier neófito que pudiera atravesar el círculo imaginario que la guardia había creado para la seguridad de sus reyes.

Jersey rojo, pantalones negros, pelo corto, castaño, uno setenta. Su compañera distrajo a Demetri mientras él atravesó la línea en dirección a nosotros. Suplicia, a mi lado, se tensó al igual que el resto.

Yo, la más joven de los seis, todavía neófita, sabía qué tenía que hacer. Miré de soslayo a Suplicia, mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima al neófito, para que supiera de mis intenciones y lo que necesitaba de ella.

En cuestión de segundos, como ocurrían las cosas la mayor parte del tiempo para nosotros, me abalancé sobre él mientras oía como Suplicia y Didyme se recolocaban para mantener protegidos a los tres reyes.

Caímos al suelo, los dos, mientras intentaba inmovilizarlo como Félix me había enseñado. Intentó darme un puñetazo para apartarme pero lo único que consiguió fue quedarse sin brazo.

Otro neófito volvió a colarse llegando hasta nosotros, en esta ocasión fue Didyme la que se abalanzó contra él.

Me deshice del neófito que tenía inmovilizado en mis manos y lo eché al fuego al mismo tiempo que veía como otros dos neófitos se abalanzaban contra Didyme.

—¡Cuidado! —grité corriendo en su ayuda.

Me abalancé sobre ellos intentando apartarlos de Didyme. Inexpertos en lucha intentaron pegarme y cogerme. Yo, estrictamente enseñada en las bases que a ellos les faltaban, supe defenderme. Había entrenado en combates dos a uno, tres a uno, pero nada de aquello era igual que esto.

Los dos terminaron como el anterior: en la hoguera.

Me giré para ver como estaba Didyme y la imagen que vi nunca la podré olvidar. Me giré justamente en el momento en el cual el neófito le arrancaba la cabeza a Didyme.

Un grito desgarrador se oyó en todo el claro y un Marco furioso de abalanzó sobre aquel neófito, que había matado a su mujer, haciéndole pedazos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mas de un mes había pasado después de aquella fatídica pelea que terminó con la vida de Didyme, más de un mes que esa imagen pasaba constantemente por mi mente, más de un mes de duro entrenamiento junto a la guardia para que no volviese a suceder lo mismo, más de un mes de caras tristes y sollozos escondidos.

Todavía recuerdo como Marco me miraba con odio y rabia, como me echaba en cara el no haber salvado a su mujer.

—_¡Didyme! —gritó Marco arrodillándose a su lado. _

_La pelea había terminado y la guardia estaba recogiendo los pedazos de nuestros caídos. Gervasi, Dylan, Anton y Glya habían caído. _

_Sollozos contenidos se escuchaban en el aire._

—_¡Tú tienes la culpa! —me gritó aferrándose al cuerpo de su mujer — ¡No tuviste cuidado! _

—_¡Tú no moviste ni un pelo para protegerla cuando viste lo que podía ocurrir! ¡Yo estaba de espaldas! —le grité igual._

—_¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! _

—_¡Te hablo como tú me estás hablando!_

_Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de Marco pues se levantó dispuesto a atacarme pero Cayo frenó su golpe poniéndose en medio. _

—_¡Basta! No sirve de nada pelear —terminó la discusión Aro. _

_Cayo miró a su hermano Marco con furia antes de tomarme del brazo y apartarme de todos._

—_Lo-lo siento yo… _

—_Shh, tu no tienes la culpa. _

—_Pero yo debí…_

—_Lo hiciste muy bien, la quitaste a dos de encima y te deshiciste de ellos —me volvió a interrumpir estrechándome en sus brazos— nos protegiste. _

—_A cambio de que ella muriera._

—_No, ella murió cumpliendo su deber. Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso, estabas de espaldas enfrascada en una pelea para saber a ciencia cierta lo que le pasaba a ella. Marco debió haber ido a rescatarla pero reaccionó tarde y lo paga contigo. _

_Acarició mis mejillas con sus pulgares. _

—_Quiero que no te atormentes por eso. _

—_Lo intentaré…_

El recuerdo de aquello se desvaneció en el aire pero la imagen de Marco con Didyme desmembrada entre sus brazos no lograba apartarla de mi cabeza.

Unos leves sonidos en la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad.

—Adelante.

Suplicia se deslizó sigilosamente a través de la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana, donde yo me encontraba. Pasó su brazo por mi cintura obligándome a recostar la cabeza en su hombro.

—Deja de torturarte, no conseguirás nada —me consoló mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

—No puedo olvidar aquella imagen, si yo tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta, no debí…

—No tienes que echarte la culpa de algo que no tienes, tú estabas ocupándote de dos neófitos. No te pudiste dar cuenta.

—La hecho tanto de menos.

—Hay que aprender a vivir sin las personas que nos faltan, tienes que ser fuerte. Por ti y por Cayo. Está muy preocupado y aunque tú le dices que estás bien él sabe que no es así.

—No quiero preocuparlo más ni incomodarlo, solo es cuestión de tiempo que me haga a al idea de lo sucedido.

—Creo que lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo a olvidarla.

—Yo también lo creo —susurré apenada.

—¿Sabes? Oí una vez que a las personas no se las olvida, no si se las lleva en el corazón, que tan solo se aprende a vivir sin ellas.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

—No tengas miedo de olvidarla porque no lo harás. Tan solo vive y sé feliz, Didyme lo hubiera querido.

Abracé a Suplicia con todas las fuerzas que podía para no espachurrarla ella era como la madre que tanto eché en falta y Didyme…, Didyme había sido como la herma que nunca tuve.

—Ve a buscar a Cayo.

—Lo haré —me sonrió— gracias —susurré antes de salir de la habitación.

Antes de ir a por Cayo debía hacer algo: arreglar las cosas con Marco pues desde que habíamos venido no habíamos hablado nada.

Marco se mostró muy arrepentido ante la forma que me trató en el claro y me pidió disculpas las cuales acepté sin hacerme de rogar.

Después de recorrer casi todos los rincones del castillo salí al patio interior. Le encontré sentado en un banco de mármol al a sombra de un árbol.

Avancé hasta él y me senté a su lado. No cambió su expresión ni hizo ningún gesto, siguió en su posición mirando a la nada.

—Siento mucho haberte preocupado. Yo…

—Te entiendo. He oído todo lo que has hablado con Suplicia —se giró para mirarme— solo quiero que confíes en mi y no me ocultes cosas.

—Tan solo no quería preocuparte, esa imagen: ella entre los brazos de Marco, no se va de mi cabeza y no quiero atormentarte.

Me abrazó fuerte entre sus brazos y yo me aferré a él tanto como pude.

—Tienes que ser fuerte, era tu primera batalla y es normal que te afecte, sobretodo si la persona que quieres es la que ha muerto.

—No te preocupes más por mí, te prometo que todo estará bien dentro de poco.

—Es imposible que no me preocupe por ti, eres todo para mí.

—Tú también lo eres para mí. Te amo.

—Yo también, te amo.

.

.

**FIN**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Poco a poco, todos en el castillo fuimos superando la muerte de Didyme, eso sí, sin olvidarla. Cada uno teníamos nuestra forma de recordarla y esa imagen que tanto me atormentaba se había esfumado de mi mente para ser sustituida por numerosos recuerdos felices.

Varios meses después llegó hasta Volterra un vampiro rubio bajo el nombre de Carlisle. Era doctor, especializado en cirugía, y amaba la vida humana tanto como yo por eso me pasaba horas hablando con él sobre las nuevas tecnologías empleadas en medicina, anécdotas ocurridas en su trabajo o varios temas relacionados. Como consecuencia: Cayo se ponía celoso.

A veces lo hacía aposta y le volvería a dar celos mil veces con tal de reconciliarnos después. ¡Y de qué forma!

A la hora de alimentarse llegaba el peor momento para Carlisle, se le veía apenado y asqueado por tener que quitar vidas humanas puesto que nosotros estudiamos para salvarlas, en la medida de lo posible, no para quitarlas, así que un día mientras los demás se alimentaban llevé a Carlisle al bosque para enseñarle mi forma alternativa de caza.

Llegó a la conclusión a la cual había llegado yo en su momento:

—No saben igual pero por lo menos calma la sed.

Yo también había querido ser valiente y probarme a mi misma así que le pedí a Cayo que quería estar en uno de sus "festines" como la guardia llamaba a la hora de alimentarse.

—¿Estas segura, amor? —me preguntó indeciso.

—Es algo que llevo queriendo hacer mucho tiempo.

—Bien —besó mis labios— entonces, vamos.

Tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta la sala. Al llegar a la puerta se quedó dubitativo antes de abrirla.

—¿Ocurre algo, cielo? —le pregunté.

—Es solo que…, no quiero que me veas de esta guisa.

—No te juzgaré ni te miraré con malos ojos.

—Se que no lo harás, te quiero.

—Y yo —susurré antes de que abriera la puerta.

Pronto Heidi llegaría con "el festín".

El alma se me encogió cuando todas aquellas personas empezaron a gritar mientras eran devoradas por los numerosos vampiros que había en la sala. El olor a óxido y sal no se hizo esperar y, con el primer corte, llegó hasta mis sentidos. Creí que me iba a atraer más, que a la mínima me tiraría a por uno de ellos… pero no fue eso lo que me obligó a salir de aquella habitación, fue la muerte de aquellas vidas humanas lo que me obligó a salir corriendo, a alejarme de aquello.

.

.

.

_Años después_

_._

_._

_._

La pequeña Bliss había crecido lo suficiente y se había quedado estancada en la edad de diecisiete años. La habíamos hecho toda clase de pruebas para comprobar que todo estaba bien y aunque la sangre corría por sus venas tenía la mayoría de las ventajas de un vampiro.

Con el tiempo se enamoró de Silver, un muchacho de treinta y ocho años aunque estancado en los diecinueve, que se había incorporado a la guardia pocos años atrás.

Había ido a visitar a Hang y Marie a quienes no veía desde el día de mi boda. La pequeña Annarella ya era toda un mujercita de siete años que hablaba, comía y andaba perfectamente. Al despedirme me pidieron que no tardara tanto en regresar a verlos y así hice: cada semana les hacía una visita acompañada de Cayo o sin él.

Estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Cayo mientras el dibujaba cosas sin sentido sobre mi espalda.

—¿Eres feliz? —susurró contra mi pelo.

—Sólo si te tengo a mi lado —contesté segura— ¿y tú?

—Sólo si estas conmigo.

—Entonces lo serás siempre porque no me separaré de ti —me alcé un poco para alcanzar sus labios.

—Entonces tú también lo serás porque no te dejaré ir.

Nos giró dejándome debajo de él. Me miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que extrañas?

Que bien me conocía.

—No poder tener un hijo en esta vida.

—¿Quién dijo que no? Eso lo podemos intentar, tenemos muchas noches para intentarlo —me sonrió dulcemente intentando quitarle hierro al asunto pues los dos sabíamos que eso no podía hacerse realidad.

Comenzó a besarme los labios y después fue bajando hasta mi cuello…

Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿quién dijo que no? Si existen los vampiros y hombres lobo y a saber que cosas más… ¿por qué no puedo tener un hijo? Lo que si tenía claro es que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo las veces que hicieran falta.

* * *

**Con esto esta historia ha llegado a su fin, gracias por leerla. Nos vemos en las demás! Besos.**


End file.
